Gar 10
by DKCommander
Summary: It's the story of the Omnitrix in the DC Universe and who better then to wield the watch than the green changeling himself. Takes place after season two of the show, with some episode taken out for later use down the line with the watch involved. With certain characters being brought heroes to help and Villains showing up to take the Omnitrix for themselves. Slow burn BB/RAE
1. Chapter 1

Gar 10

Chapter 1

 _It came from outer space_

Beast Boy signed as he gazed upon the cloudy night sky rain on the horizon, the Titans came back from stopping the Hive Five from robbing a bank three hours ago, nothing out of the usual. However, for awhile Beast Boy been in a stump. While fighting them he had the unfortunate honor of fighting Mammoth, and like Gizmo fighting him usually meant enduring his taunting.

"Oh, look it's the animal boy; so whatcha going to turn into now, a bear, or maybe a gorilla?" he said laughing and dodging his attacks.

Beast Boy, as a green Grey wolf growled in frustration and morph into a black bear to swipe at him, only for mammoth to dodge his attacks and catch his paws.

"Face the facts pipsqueak, out of all those little hero friends of yours-" Headbutting him in the snout. While Beast Boy covered his snout, Mammoth socked him the gut leaving him to wheeze out and drop to his knees and shifting back to human.

"Your Predictable."

Soon after that, Starfire swooped in to help him after taking out See-More, the mission was successful but still Beast Boy felt it was a hollow victory for not really doing everything. While the rest of the team were able to take out their member, he needed help since the bank building limited his arsenal of what he could become.

Soon after they came back to tower, he thought playing some Mega Monkey 2 with Cyborg would take his mind off it, when that didn't work comics was next, also failed. His last resort was the gym, hoping to burn out his extra energy.

This is where Robin found him as he entered, going at the reinforced punching bag with the intensity of a veteran kangaroo boxer in a boxing ring. Beast Boy was so focus into his battle coordination, he didn't even notice when he walked up to him.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

No answer, he tried again with the same results. Getting annoyed now he yelled out.

" **BEAST BOY!"**

"GAAHHH! He yelled, jumping ten feet as a Tom cat before morphing back and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Dude, you promised all of us this, no Bat-training to sneak up on us." He said while using his towel to swipe off his sweat.

Robin look a little bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck but decided to press forward and get this to try and help his friend. "It's about this morning."

This made Gar pause before signing into the towel. "You don't have to tell me Rob, l know I was the weakest link."

"It's not about that Beast Boy, it's not that at all." Robin said frowning, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've only been at this team thing for a couple of months, and everyone is still getting into the flow of working with others, myself included. We all still have to discover our own and each others' strengths…" He pauses as he thinks back on how he trick his friends being Red X and became Slade's apprentice. "…and weaknesses."

Beast Boy pondered on what his leader was saying. True, this wasn't his first time working with a big team, but it was a first to work with people closer to his own age. With a leader who actually trust him to help them out and do the job. "I get what your saying Rob, honestly l do, its just…" looking into his open hand and remembering his last mission as a Doom Patroller before clenching it. "Even though knowing that, l feel like I'm holding everybody back, l need to find a way to improve on myself and my powers."

Robin smiled, glad to see Beast boy being serious instead of being the dedicated "funny guy" of the Titans.

"I'm sure you'll find what your looking for soon Beast Boy"

"Thanks Robin"

Beast Boy with a puzzled smile on his face left for the gym showers while Robin started to begin his own afternoon training.

Unknown to the two Titans, a third was hovering behind the entrance to the gym. Raven came down a little earlier after feeling Beast Boy's emotions spiraling around the place, she became a little worried when they started becoming depressive. Her and Beast boy were starting to become real friends, especially after the whole 'Nevermore' incident. As she was working the courage to talk and console him about what happened at the bank, Robin showed up.

She was happy his emotions felt lighter than they were a minute ago and make a choice to talk to him tomorrow and see if she could help him out. The Titans were now her family, and she would help save them and the city if she could.

Before she would cause the end of it.

Later on, Gar went to his rock near the waves with his thoughts and memory swirling in his head; his talk with Robin had helped but like the old saying goes "Talk is cheap", and "Actions speak louder than words''. As his gaze raise up to the darkening sky, he thought of Starfire and her sister Blackfire. Knowing there were aliens up in space meant that there're also many different aliens out there, making him very curious and wondering maybe if he interacted with them, could he also turn into them himself.

Just as the clouds were rolling in with rain, he somehow saw a shooting star shining bright through the night sky of Jump City. The star itself was unique when he took a closer look at it, it had a green tint to it, as it was made just for him.

" _Well, if this isn't a wish opportunity, then l don't know what is."_ He thought as he close his eyes and thought about what to wish for. _"Hmm, what should it be? Something possible but not to crazy."_ Beast Boy pondered on this for a second before his face bightend up. _"I got it; l wish l can be every type of alien out there with just a flip of a switch, it would be like Alien Roulette!"_ Snickering to himself, he opened his eyes to stare at the star. A look of confusion started to melt on his face has he squinted up at it.

" _Dude, is it just me, or is it getting bigger?"_ He thought as his eyes got wide and leapt up to his feet. _"And_ _ **CLOSER!?**_

No doubt about it, the green tint star was getting brighter and closer to the Jump City dock at an alarming speed towards the beach in front of the Tower. Getting into action Beast Boy transform to a Peregrine Falcon and races toward the beach and navigating through the intense winds that started to pick up. Heart thundering in his chest, he watch as the star now a meteor flaming down and hitting the beach hard; the sound only muffle due to the timing of thunder and rain. As he drew closer, with his falcon vision, he spotted a guy also on the beach.

" _With a fishing rod?"_ He thought has he touch down and morphed back.

"Did you see that!?" The guy yelled over the rain. He was wearing a typical fisherman attire; on his head was a baseball cap with the logo of Tuna fish winking and the name _Jack's Tunarrific seafood restaurant_ on it, he wore a deep green fisherman jacket which covered his thick navy-blue turtleneck sweater that was being hidden by dark blue long overalls, to finish up he wore stereotypical bright yellow rain boots.

"Man, who didn't!?" He yelled back "And dude, its like 2:00am in the morning, what are you doing so late at night?"

"Night fishing!"

He raised a questionable eyebrow.

"What? Said the now identified Jack. "It's a cut-throat in fish restaurant business, l got to stay in front if I'm going to be number one."

Beast boy wanted to say something but paused as he heard a strange humming sound as he and Jack slowly turn to the faint glowing crater before gulping simultaneously. Glancing at each other before walking towards it in the heavy rain. Heart pumping as the neared the pit and pear into it and found a strange site like it was taken out of any sci-fi movie.

They saw a dark grey sphere that black lines curving all around it, still gently glowing green and being ominous.

"So, you gonna investigate it?" asked Jack

"What, dude that thing came from outer space, for all l know it could be a face hugger ready to plant an egg in me."

"That only happens in the movies."

"Could have based on non-fiction." Beast boy grumbled before thinking of another excuse. "We should wait for the police at least."

Jack already had his phone to make, only to frown at then turn it around so he could see it. "No signal, maybe the storm is blocking the connection."

Beast Boy checked his own communicator and saw even with Robin's (Bat)connections, he also didn't have one.

With a sigh (" _I'm doing that a lot lately")_ he turned towards the sphere. "If l get face hugged, I'm making sure on my dying breath my alien baby eats you first." And with that he started sliding the little slope, leaving a pale face Jack behind.

Once he was face to face with the green glowing sphere, he started to make out strange lettering all around, making him more certain that whatever this was wasn't form this planet. That is when he notice something form the side; a smaller set of circles surrounding a button. " _Due or die now Beast Boy"_ he gulped and with eyes closed pushed it.

The next thing he hears was high pitch hiss of escaping air as the sphere was opening, its latches inclosing on each other until it became a hemi-sphere. Cautiously he inched forward to peered inside, what he found shocked him. What laid was a long black oval design that had two intertwine tubes coming out from the sides and crisscrossing from the back, it also had two green buttons on either side; the faceplate had a grey that was surrounded with smaller green buttons at the compass locations, inline with what look-like a green hourglass.

" _A futuristic watch fell from the sky?"_ He thought with confusion, before breathing out in relief, he wasn't going to be hugged to death. Before taking a closer look and finding it was faintly still glowing green. He suddenly found himself slowly reaching for it. " _Curse my bug D.N.A and attraction for shiny thing!"_ He thought still reaching for it. " _Still, it is looking pretty sweet, and just my color too!"_

And then the watch twitch.

One second, Beast Boy froze thinking his mind was playing tricks on him, the next the watch was flying towards him, specifically his left wrist that was just in reach as wrap itself around it with its faceplate facing up.

Beast Boy did the sanest thing he could think of in this moment.

"AAAAHHHHH; its on me, its on me getitoffgetitoffgetit **OOOFFFF**!" he yelled, shaking his hand wildly while Jack was in the background prying, he wouldn't be eaten and gutted like a fish. ( _Ha, l made a punny…. ahem anyway back to the story)_

 **DEEP WITHIN THE OMNITRIX**

 **Found suitable host for OmnitrixV2. Taking sample to replicate.**

 **Subject: Garfield Logan (Age 14)**

 **Alias: Beast Boy**

 **Blood type: Ab**

 **Analyzing D.N.A compatibility …. Warning subject D.N.A appears to have abnormalities**

 **within D.N.A structure.**

 **Commencing full D.N.A analysis…Scan Complete**

 **Subject (Garfield Logan) D.N.A has appeared to have been altered at a microscopic level, rearranging to compress and combine all human animal life held within to later become said animal.**

 **Proposing theory: Subject maybe able to physically and psychologically merge with D.N.A strands within OmnitrixV2, thus eliminating need for recharge and stability.**

 **Running trail runs of succession…. 95% succession rate, however subject will be high pain and be render unconscious. This will provide time for the rest of the fusion to be mildly painless and acquire OmnitrixV2 in rest mode, this will provide safety for wearer and device while non-operational and non-responsive.**

 **Estimated time for full merging of 10,000 alien strains of D.N.A …1-2.5 months.**

 **Commencing Merger now.**

30 seconds.

That's how long Jack has been watching the green shapeshifter running around inside the crater for; half of it in amusement, the other half paranoid that the thing on his wrist would possess him and come after him next. So, he decided to hear the verdict from the horses' mouth himself.

"Hey!" He shouted, snapping the green hero out of his panic state and making him focus on him. "If you're still in control down of yourself down there, then l think we're good."

After hearing Jack's words and calming down his hammering heart, he began to realise that he felt fine; patting himself down and breathing out a sign of relief. "I think your right." Giving out a shaky laugh and raising his left wrist to look at the alien watch. "Man, dude l was so scared for a sec…" That when he started to notice something, and what he noticed terrified him.

Ever since he got his powers, Beast Boy used his instinct and senses of any creature like they were second nature to him, trusted them and his gut to help him out whenever he was in danger, weather it was to eat, sleep, etc. It was part of his way of life.

He couldn't feel them anymore.

It was as if they were suddenly turned off; he could still feel the rain and wind on his skin, but the smell of the ocean, rain, even Jack's tuna smell was gone. His eyes could make out Jack's clothes were, but not as detailed as before.

Like any animal, suddenly losing their senses to everything around them would put them extremely on edge and afraid, just like Garfield was now. But before he could, his senses came back and they came back with a vengeance.

Beast Boy screamed in humongous pain, his senses were suddenly turned to the max, making him disoriented and clutching his head in pain. His heart pounding, head throbbing, trying to access new information that he'd never knew he had before at an alarming rate, if he could focus for a second, he would have notice that it wasn't just his senses that were changing but also his instincts. To fly using his four wings, to use his gills to gather fresh water, to think of a way out of his pain using what was available to him.

" _Bigger body, lesser pain"_

So, he began to morph, but something was different, his body felt like it was on auto-pilot, as he started to grow, he began to sprout limbs, limbs he couldn't see but feel and it felt like nothing like the animals he ever transformed into before. Four strong arms growing on one side, diamond like crystals on the other, plant life twisting it around him, scales crawling up his body, he felt hot, he felt cold, electrified, fast, slow, he felt he was losing his mind, and he was still growing.

Beast Boy couldn't speak, didn't even know if he still had a mouth, but knew he had to do something before he was consumed by this pain, so he did the only thing an animal could do.

And roar.

Jack was struck still by pure terror and fear. He saw everything that the changeling was going through and felt the need to run but his legs didn't get the message. He was forced to watch Beast Boy's metamorphic transformation. As he raised his head in terrified fascination as he located what he thought was his head, wheezing in what he assumed was agony, its body shadowed in the rain and the darken clouds. Just then it reared its head back to let loose a blood-curling, soul shivering roar, a release of pain beyond its understanding, the undertone mixing of lighting crashing into the ocean.

When suddenly it stopped, frozen for what felt like a lifetime, then slowly its body started to shrink, Jack could hear each bone breaking and reforming from within, making sure to forever stay within his memories and dreams, he stared until he couldn't see him anymore. All he heard for awhile was the rain, thunder, the waves of the ocean and the drumming of his own beating heart.

Once he finally got to the will to move, he cautiously crawled towards the place he last seen Beast Boy and peered over the edge.

And there he was, laying on his side in the mud, eyes blank to the world around him, to Jack it looked like he was dead if it wasn't for his chest slowly raising and falling.

Jack knew he should leave, he didn't want any part of what was going on, he was only fish restaurant owner for god's sake. He finch violently when his phone vibrated and beep in his pocket, he lifted it to find that his wife sent a message to him to hurry home soon. He slowly turned back to the sphere, knowing now that it was the thing causing the interference earlier.

He could call the police for an ambulance, but that would lead to questions, question he had no idea what the answers were. But; looking at the fallen hero and thinking on how he literally put himself at risk to do what he did. He signed; first things first though, he needed to get both out of them out of the rain.

Raven woke up in the middle of the shivering, wondering if she had imagined that giant emotional cloud of pain and despair, she'd just sense, for as just as she awoken it was gone from her radar. She decided to bring it up with Robin tomorrow first thing in the morning. However, she couldn't quite shake off the sense of forbearing in the near future.

 **Omntrix merger complete, subject appearing stable and ready for awakening.**

 **Now rebooting to regular learning functions until further notice.**

The first thing Beast Boy heard when he woke was beeping, not just any beeping but that of a hearts monitor going. Opening his eyes were hard to do, everything looked like a blur for awhile before they started to focus more. His neck felt sore and hard to move; as if he hadn't move it for quite some time, groaning in tense pain, he tried to lift his upper body up at least, it took longer than he had like but he could finally sit up straight and try to remember how he got there.

" _Let me see, l remember being outside during a thunderstorm, and l saw a bright green…"_ Eyes widening as his thoughts connected, only now feeling the slight weight on his left wrist. Raising it he found himself staring right at the cause of his misfortune. The faceplate staring right back at him with his reflection, and that was when he notice something else that puzzled him more.

" _Dude, did my hair grow longer?"_ Running his hand through his hair, he find out that it was now down to the upper part of his neck. Upon closer inspection on his face, he saw that he lost weight judging by his hollowed-out cheeks and around his eyes. He wouldn't recognized himself if he wasn't forest green. _"Just what happened to me?"_

Just then he felt a cold chill entering the room, and the scent of old books and tea came along with it. Turning toward the corner near the window, Raven manifested herself into the room, she was in what look like her sleepwear if what he could see from inside her cloak was right; a light blue tank top and loose-fitting booty shorts. But what caught his attention was the look on her face; even though she didn't really show emotions due to her powers, it was her eyes that gave away to the worried, anxious and relief from seeing him. Before he could ask her about that, frantic loud stomping was rapidly approaching, and he could guess who that could be.

Sure enough, Cyborg burst into the room looking frantically around before looking straight at him in shock and wonderment, kind of like how Raven looked at him. "BB, is that really you?" He said with the starting of tears forming in his working human eye.

"The one and only." He said, only now feeling how dry his throat was after not being in use for awhile. Raven silently floated over to the tap and magically brought a plastic cup over to her to fill it. She then walked over to Beast boy and handed it to him. Beast boy blinked and carefully took it from her, giving her a small smile in appreciation. "Thanks." And started taking sips of it.

While he was doing that, Cyborg was checking his vitals, making sure that he was awake and not about to sleep again. Raven just kept on staring at him, as if looking at an illusion of the shapeshifter. After clearing his throat making sure it wouldn't sound like he had a frog in it, he voice his option.

"So, guys how long was l out for, l feel like I've sleeping for days."

He didn't expect them to both freeze at his question, looking at each other, silently begging the other to start a conversation they didn't want to start.

"How much do you remember about what happen to you?' Cyborg asked.

"I remember seeing this bright green something falling from of the sky in the thunder and lighting storm, flying through the winds to the shore where it crash and finding some guy there." Furrowing his brow while stroking his chin. "…Jake? No that's not it, Johnsons? No that's colder…Jack!"

Suddenly a bedpan flew across the room engulfed in black and hitting the door, with Raven breathing slightly heavier than normal with fist clench and covered in her magic while glaring daggers at nothing, scaring Beast Boy.

"Dude, whats' been happening?" Very much confused.

"Well, you weren't just out of it for a while BB." Cyborg stated, wearing his 'doctor' face in this serious situation. "You were in a coma."

"In a coma" These words rattled in Beast Boy head. At first, he thought his friends were joking, but one look at Raven; who did not show her emotions unless something extreme happened around her, and that something this time was him.

"How…how long?" He asked, wanting to know and not wanting to know.

"Three months."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and Ben 10 (Cartoon Network's babies)**

Chapter 2

No Calm After The Storm

 **3 Months Ago**

As usual as it was for the past couple of months, the first person up after the storm was Raven, blue cloak and all. What was strange was that she came to the kitchen 20 minutes early without doing her morning meditation. She couldn't stop thinking about the foreboding feeling last night and could not concentrate at all, which was why she now had a mild headache and the cure for that is a brew of chai tea.

Five minutes later, still pondering on this weird feeling. Robin showed up uniform and all, rose a brow in surprise to see Raven up earlier than usual, while it was strange it wasn't anything to bring up.

At least, not until he had his first cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Morning Raven." He said after taking his first sip.

"Morning" She mumbled, staring out of the large pane glass windows.

"Your up early, everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." She said frowning, staring down at her still steaming cup of tea, as if it will somehow have the answers that eluded her. "It feels like something has happened recently but I'm not sure what it is."

"What does it feel like to you?" He asked, slowly lowering his mug. It was new to Robin to see Raven like this; while usually a little bit quieter and more stand-offish like him. It was rare for her to have these moments of acting like a normal girl before. It was weird but also fascinating and good to watch.

"…Like an abnormal changing in the world."

Robin's face took a 180 from curious boy to a three-year detective, thinking if anything had happened this past week besides the HIVE Five.

"The only other thing that's happened this whole week is the storm yesterday…" He paused for a second as he folded his arms and pondered on the subject. "…come to think of it, even the news said it was a sudden storm, that it came out of nowhere without any prior warning."

They were silent as they thought about; it could be just a coincident, or the starting the of something they never thought could happen to them. They stood still where they were until Cyborg and Starfire came into the room at around 7:00am.

"Morning y'all." Yawned Cyborg and headed straight to the kitchen to start what he called his "Meat-tacular breakfast special."

"Greeting friends!" exclaimed Starfire, her bubbly personality never really turning off, even when asleep. She was still in her pyjamas; pink button-down shirt and sweat pants, completed with pink fluffy bunny slippers with white fluff on the tip of the ears. After greeting everyone she followed Cyborg into the kitchen to start her own breakfast.

Everything went about as usual that morning; Robin went over what training regimen they were going to do today with Cyborg with Starfire pinching in every now and then. All of them would casually glance over at the silent empath. While Robin knew what was troubling her, the other two could feel the discomfort rolling from her in waves and didn't know what to make of it. This distracted them until they heard the door swish open.

With a grin forming on his face Cyborg was prepared for his and Beast Boy's annual breakfast "Meat vs Tofu argument/debate". "Hey BB, wanna try out my newest creation "Bacon Waffles and Bacon Pancakes!" He held out two trays of each dish, waiting for the yelling and argument to begin.

"Gurgle.''

Everyone blinked, expecting the words "Murderer!" Turning around and seeing Silkie happily making his way towards the smell of food and his main caretaker.

"Silkie!" Starfire gently picked him up when he made it to her and tickled his stomach, before taking a bacon-waffle and feeding it to him.

"Huh that's weird… Cyborg thought, turning his head to look at the microwave to see the time, it was 9:45. …the green stain usually up and yelling by now, wonder what's keeping him."

Just then an alarm went off, but it wasn't an alarm for crime but a call.

From the Mayor.

The Titans were surprised, the mayor didn't usually call unless for public meetings, public destruction taxes or an emergency.

Robin was quick to accept the call and see what the mayor needed. When the face cam started up, they could see him through desk height. He was a tall Caucasian man in his late 30's in a dark blue suit with a red tie, hair neatly combed back with thin stylish everyday glasses resting on his ears. What made Robin focus on him more was grave look on his face. He knew something he didn't want to say but knew he had to.

"Robin, l have some news for you and your team, can l assume you have them with you right now?"

Said team was surprised, the mayor would usually take to robin about everything going in the city. "Yes, the team is with me now except…."

"Beast Boy." The mayor said grimly. "That would be because this news involves him."

Now the Titans were getting worried as this would explain Beast boy absence this morning,

"As you know yesterday; there was an unplanned thunder and lighting storm with an unexplained signal interference for about an hour. While thankfully there wasn't any looting or 911 calls…except for one."

 **Silence**

"…He's in a coma."

They sprang into action.

Starfire put Silkie down the curve couch and flew to her room to change and ready, Cyborg put the plates in front of the larvae much to its pleasure (waste not good bacon) and was taping into his arm to make sure the T-Car was gas up and ready for him when he arrived. Robin practically flew to the controls.

"When and where?"

"The call came from the pier near your tower right after the signal connection came back online. He was taken to Jump City Memorial Hospital soon after, l don't know the details of his condition, but l was called soon afterwards when the hospital couldn't contact you due to the storm still circling around. I've managed to keep the press and other associates in the dark for now, what you do after that is up to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." Said Robin as he put the hospital destination in his GPS and sent the information to his R-Cycle and Starfire's T-comm. Ending the call, he turned to go to the garage when he noticed some kitchen appliances floating around the room covered in dark purple.

He glanced to his left and found Raven, frozen starring at the now black screen with a look of dread on her usually blank face.

Within, her mind was in turmoil, now seeing that this was what she was feeling last night and this morning.

" _I felt this, l felt this, and l didn't do anything stop it, this is my fault and because l didn't act Beast Boy is going to…"_ She snapped out of it when Robin placed his hands on her shoulders; while normally everyone (except Beast Boy) respected her personal space and need to be alone, but right now she need help.

"Breath Raven, right now we don't know anything about what happened to Beast Boy or how. We need more information and then that can be our starting point.

Taking his advice, she breath deeply through her nose and silently out of her mouth. With her calming down, the objects came to the surface only now across the room, some on the couch near Silkie's unbeatable mouth and gullet.

Once calm, Raven put her hood up and wrapped her cloak tighter around her to hide her emotions and get them under control. "Your right, thanks Robin l needed that."

He nodded. "What are friends for, now we got to get a move on and find out what happened to him." Racing to the elevator for the garage.

Taking another deep breath, she prepared herself to go out the window, before stopping to glance at the eating giant larvae surrounded by kitchen ware.

"Try not to eat everything."

"Burp!"

" _Good enough."_ Before transforming into her soul bird form and flying out the window.

 **Scene Break**

Jump City Hospital was at its usual. So far nothing unusual happen and no villain-related injuries have been reported, also none from the storm last night. Except for one case.

Dr. Grant signed as he looked over his newest patient and the **Very** odd symptoms he showed, even while in a coma, there was a talk about using a sedative but didn't know the proper dosage to give due to his meta-human genes and animal metabolism. So far, the mayor had gotten involved and informed them that he would call the Titans soon after he left. This wasn't a case he seen before and didn't know what to make of it.

"P-paging Doctor Grant, you are needed at the front desk please!"

Raising a brow at the nervous tone on the intercom, he made his way over using the stairs since he was near them. Upon arriving, he saw a sight he never thought he see.

There he saw the Titan Starfire right in the face of the nurse in the front office, gripping the edge in her barley contained grasp due to her worry, next to her was the empath, who as soon as he walked in locked eyes with him and never looked away causing him shiver in place. It felt like she was trying to read his mind.

" _She probably could."_ He turned his head looking around. _"Now where is…?"_

He then heard a sound of a loud car screeching to a stop in the parking lot, soon after the thumping of boots hitting the concrete before the front doors burst open, showing the two male Titans breathing heavily as if they ran a marathon.

Soon as they arrived, Raven made her way towards him, signaling her team and him out as Beast boy's main doctor.

"Which room?" she demanded in a monotone voice. Her focus on Beast Boy and trying to block out all the emotions and the sterilizes smell of the hospital.

To say the doctor was a little intimidated being stared down by a teen superhero team would be a major understatement. Sure, he could see the worry within their eyes for their teammate, but he could also see a spark of vengeance for whoever brought this situation upon them.

"He's in a private room on the third floor, room 312."

With that said; Starfire and Robin headed to the stairs (Starfire flew up), while Cyborg took the elevator, Raven had the easiest way up, by floating up and phrasing through the ceiling.

Dr. Grant signed as turned back to the stairs to start his way back up.

 **Scene Break**

Being the first one up, Raven scouted around for Beast Boy's hospital number and paused when she found it and saw someone sitting in one of the chairs in front of his room. A full-grown man wearing what a appears to be a fisherman outfit, his jacket and hat put beside him on the other chair, his head in his hands.

Raising a brow in curiosity, she walked till she was in front of him.

Suddenly feeling a presence, the man raised his head, then straightened up in shock when he discovered who he was staring at.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Before he could answer, Starfire came out through the stairs with Robin close behind, while the _ding_ of an elevator sounded with the thumping of heavy boots trotted to them.

The man was now surrounded by four members of the Teen Titans and was understandably overwhelmed and somewhat worried if they would somehow blame him for their teammates' condition.

"I said…" Getting jolted out of his thinking he focusses his attention back on the empath, now having a glare out of impatience and being ignored within her hood. "…who are you?"

"M-my name is Jack, l was with him when it happened."

Robin walked up a little closer to him. "And what exactly did happen out there."

So, Jake started explaining everything to them from his perspective, all the way up to when Beast boy passed out. While he was telling the story, the doctor made his way to the group half-way through.

"…When my phone connection came back online, l knew l need to get him out of the rain; so, l moved him over my shoulder and brought him under the pier and made the call. Ten minutes later an ambulance showed up."

While the story was wrapping up, the Titans then focus their attention on their comatose friend. While the setup was standard for regular patients; a heart monitor connected to his chest and wires in his arm, they could see two nurses tending to him. What was strange to them was that the nurses had some sort of wariness to them, as if they were waiting for something to happen to him.

Doctor Grant cleared his throat to get the Titans' attention to explain what's been happening.

"I start from the top, as you probably Beast Boy was brought here already in the early stages of a coma, so far were trying to figure out on how due to Mr. Hunter's story. Right now, we believe it might be due to shock from what he went through was to much for his body to handle and his mind simply put him into this state to protect itself."

He paused for a second before taking another breath in. "This is where it gets a little difficult. Due to his meta-human abilities, he has more animal traits instead of human, we nearly called in a Vet to get further information for help, until something strange happened."

"Strange?" Cyborg questioned, raising a brow. "…Strange how?"

That was when a sound rang out, they did not want to hear.

The sound of a heart monitor increasing its pace.

Immediately the Titans turned their attention to their friend, and what they saw confused and scared them, as the nurses started to back off and stand beside the back of the wall near the bottom part of Beast Boy's bedside.

"What are they doing!?" Exclaimed Cyborg, ready to push his way through and help his best buddy from dying from neglect, Starfire was ready to help him out, she may not know much of earth's medical knowledge, but she could hold the nurses back if need be.

"Wait." The doctor said calmly.

Robin turned to ready to give him a lecture and threatened to get his licence revoked until he got a good look at his face, it looked like he's seen this happened before.

Soon enough Beast boy soon started to shapeshift, however it was a shift they have never seen before. It started with his head gaining an antenna on his head and the starting of a fin going down his back, his jaw stretching out as his teeth became more jagged and sharp. On his neck appeared to be gills like that of Aqualad. Before the transformation was complete, the changes started to reverse on themselves before reverting to Beastboy as his heart monitor began to return to a steady beat.

The Titans were shocked by what they saw, they have never seen that kind of animal come from Beast boy before.

"That kind of strange, that's been happening on and off for the past seven to eight hours now ever since he was brought in. It comes at random and each time its different, once he was actually turning into something made of _crystal._ "

"…Piscciss Volanns." A whisper exclaimed.

"What was that Starfire?" Asked Robin, wondering if he heard her wrong.

"It is what friend Beastboy was transforming into, it is called a Piscciss Volanns."

All the faces staring at her had all different levels of confusion written on them.

"There's no animal of that name on Earth Star."

"That's because it is not a species of Earth friend Robin." Turning her attention back to her friend and teammate on the bed with worry, confusion and wonderment.

"But a species form space."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Ben 10 (Characters and all)**

Chapter 3

That's No Ordinary Watch

After being informed that Beast boy shouldn't have another attack for awhile, Robin thought of a way to get him back to the Tower.

Cyborg proceeded to disconnect the wires holding Beast boy carefully, not wanting to trigger another reaction out of him.

While he was doing that, Robin first turned his attention to Starfire who was standing guard outside the door, just in case someone tipped the news off and sent people to investigate the truth of the matter. He then turned to Raven who haven't yet move since coming into the room, staring at Beast boy's prone state.

"Raven." She tilted her ear towards him, indicating she was listening. "Can you transport him to the tower with you and get him to the infirmary, that way no one can get any footage of being one Titan down.

After a moment of consideration, she nodded and lifted her hand slowly as it was being ingulfed in her magic. As soon as Cyborg was finished, Beast boy was surrounded within said magic and was gently being lifted into the air, being brought to Raven's side. The Doctor and nurses watched in awe as this was being done. When Beast boy was beside her, she closed her eyes and concentrated, behind her eyelids glowing white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A giant shadow of a Raven sprang out from behind the empath and eloped the two, then dove towards the window, phasing through it and headed onward to Titan's tower with a giant screech.

Once they were gone Cyborg turned his attention back to the doctor.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Why didn't l take his watch off?" The doctor asked. At Cyborg's nod, he explained.

"It's standard procedure to remove all items when brought in to hospitals during emergencies, however when we tried to remove it, we couldn't find anything. No latch, velcro lock, nothing of the sort." While he was explaining, he started going through the file in his hands. "Cutting it off prove to be impossible as it broke everything we tried. After we gotten him stable l ran an MRI on him to see if there was anything wrong with his brain."

"An MRI?" Asked Cyborg, looking worried. "But wouldn't the metal interfere with the results and the machine?"

"Surprisingly not, whatever that watch is made of is something non-ferromagnetic."

He stopped his hand on the photo he needed and held it up to look at it. "His brain showed irregular activity, almost active but only certain parts, l suspected it was his animal senses being aware of his surroundings…" He then turned the picture around. "…However, when we check the area around the watch, we found something that caught our attention and worry."

What he showed the Titans first was an MRI of Beast boy's left arm with the watch showing his nerves, but the main difference was the number of nerve endings there; spreading up his arm; pulling up other slides showed the nerves continuing to spread up to his brain and down to his chest.

"As you can see, whatever that watch is, is slowly spreading throughout his body. They're thin strands now, simply making baselines to further deepen its bonding upon later."

The silence in the room was defending as Robin and Cyborg gaped at him while Starfire look horrified.

"Man, you saying my buddy's gotta symbiote!?"

"Yes, please tell us! What you are describing resembles a Lechuseus: that sucks your brain through your ear and plants its egg to control it later!."

The doctor looked confused by what she said but chose to ignore it. "We're not sure yet, with the brain scan it didn't show any activity, so we are assuming it's safe. However, l advises you to keep an eye on him for any changes to his behaviour and outwards appearance.

 **Scene Break**

All was silent in Titan's Tower since the call that morning; breakfast that was on the table was gone thanks to the giant hungry larvae.

Until a cry of a raven echo from outside as a giant raven made its way to the medical bay, phrasing through and landing before dissolving to reveal the purple empath and her green floating companion.

Raven carefully and gently placed the shifter onto the bed, now there, she relinquished her magic and now focused her attention on his profile again.

His looked calm now since his episode in the hospital, his breathing steady and body relax. Once done with her inspection, she began removing some of his clothes (shoes and shirt) using her magic; with that being done, she let her mind wander.

 **In Raven's mind**

" _Any ideas on how this could have happened?"_

" _Hmm from what the fisherman told us, whatever happen to Beast boy seemed to come from the sky."_ Stated Knowledge.

" _Yeah! It sounds like it came out of one of those movies BB tries to make us watch, which we totally should watch sometime."_ Exclaimed Happy.

 _N-n-noo! You know we don't like scary movies, not after last time."_ Timid whimpered while rubbing her arms.

" _Well, whatever came to attack him, better stay away or else they'll have to answer to me!"_ Proclaimed Brave while pounding her fist into her palm.

" _Why did l even ask?"_ Thought Raven as she starting to pinch the bridge of her nose.

While the debate was going on in her mind between the four, one emotion was lazy around in the background of Happy's realm on her back; her cape a dirty orange-brown color. This was Rude and she was about to make her own statement when she felt a tugging sensation within her own mind and her magic making her pause.

" _Hey, loser club!"_ She yelled, getting an annoyed look from Knowledge and a glare from Brave, she could also feel Raven's annoyance growing. _"Is it just me or does anyone else feel that tugging?"_

That made Raven pause as she focused on her magic again and indeed felt something pulling against it. She turned her attention back to Beast boy and saw that her magic was focusing on his arm trying to pull something off it.

Curious, Raven approach to get a better look at his arm, on it she found that he had a green and black watch that had a weird face plate it. She focusses more of her magic and tried to get it off, only to have the same results. So, she covered the watch with her magic to find the latch, she started to frown when her search proved fruitless.

" _What's up with this thing?"_ She wondered.

" _Interesting, the fisherman did say Beast boy was shouting something about his arm, could this be it?"_

With that theory in mind, instead of it being covered, Raven focus on the inner workings of the watch and was suddenly assaulted by an emotional outburst of what felt like thousands upon thousands of different minds rolled into one.

Raven was blown back from the output as her powers went berserk, destroying everything around the room, miraculously sparing Beast boy and the machinery around him. Raven was not even aware of the chaos that surrounded her as she tried to get her mind back under control after such an attack.

Her mind was not doing much better.

" _Well…"_ Rude groaned as she fought back the headache she was enduring. _"…this feels great."_ She said sarcastically and in pain.

" _Feels like my brain is getting split open and pulled in multiple directions."_ Brave stated as she cradled her own head, she could hear Happy's whimpering to her right as Timid passed out to her left soon after it started.

Knowledge was the only one on her feet, thanks to being next to a tree when it happened, breathing heavily as she tried to focus and analysis what she heard and saw.

" _That was different, that was something we've never seen or heard before; so many voices, so many thoughts. If we had stayed there for a little while more we would've been driven insane!"_

That revelation erupted a shiver from Raven from the floor as she slowly recovered from the event, at this point her communicator went off. Shakily reaching into her cloak to take it out and flip it open to reveal the worried face of Robin.

"Raven, whatever you do, don't go near…" He stopped mid-sentence when he got a better look at her. Sweat rolling down her face, breathing coming in a little laboured and the screen of the communicator trembling just a bit. "…I see you already know about the watch then." He signed.

"Robin, what is that thing? What l felt was…"

"Get Beast boy hooked up, we'll explain everything when we get there." He cut in.

After taking one more breath to center her mind, she replied monotony.

"Alright."

"Thanks, see you soon, Robin out." And cut the transmission.

Raven starred at the black screen for a moment before closing it and rising to her feet, closing her cloak around her. Scanning across the room at the mess her powers made. Taking one last glance at Beast boy prone form, she got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In it for the long haul

(Or Playing The Waiting Game)

Once the rest of the Titans arrived back to the tower, they all went to the infirmary to check on Beast boy and Raven.

They found not worse for wear; broken glass of beakers and syringes in the garbage, ripped curtains and a break in the window. Raven was sitting in a chair next to Beast boy's bed, her head and eyes continuously rotating from his face, heart monitor and the now theorized alien watch.

Cyborg went to Beast boy's side; making sure everything was set-up properly before setting his mind on figuring out what that watch was made of.

"Cyborg."

He paused in his work to turn his attention to the empath, staring back at him with an unreadable expression but with a clear sign of worry in her eyes.

"What's happening to him?"

For Cyborg, ever since going to Nevermore, he began seeing Raven like a younger sister, one that he would protect (not that she needed it) and be there to help her whenever he can. But right now, with this whole new development from what seem to have started from **space**.

"I don't know yet Raven, but l will find out."

 **Scene Break**

It's been two hours since they left Cyborg to the care of Beast boy and finding out what the alien was made of. Robin and Star were in the Kitchen preparing an early lunch since they skipped breakfast and Raven took the couch lost in thought after being informed on what the rest of the team were told after she left.

" _Alien technology has invaded Beast boy? Can we get it out of him with our magic?"_ Asked a worried Happy.

" _No, we can't, if he was being possessed, we could've done something, but this is something bio- mechanical, no mind for us to actually control and force out of him._ Answered Knowledge.

While that was going on, Robin asked Starfire if she knew anything and what kind of alien they saw.

"I am unaware as of what the watch is and where it is from, but the 'Piscciss Volann' is an aquatic race; its jaw can rip through almost anything, even this world's titanium. While l was young l took classes and research of other species and beyond in the Vega System."

It was this point that Raven felt the emotional output of worry, confusion, astonishment and contempt from Cyborg as he made his way to the lounge.

When he entered the room, the conversation ceases as all three headed towards where Raven was; two to the couch and one to stand in front of the monitor.

Taking a deep breath, Cyborg started.

"Okay, from what we know thanks to the Doc and the information from Jack-"

A sound of a glass suddenly burst in the air, making three of the Titans jump. No one said anything but did make subtle glances towards Raven, who showed no reaction to the sound and the eyes around her, her attention focused on Cyborg.

"Continue."

"…Ahem, anyway from the information from…the fisherman. We can likely confirm that the watch is the reason for his coma." He then it some keys on his arm to bring up the hospital pictures on the big screen, showing the extra nerves ending coming from the watch and fusing within Beast boy's body. "This shows that it reacts like a symbiote would, spreading what looks like nerve endings and connecting itself to him on a microscopic level, basically bonding with his already unstable D.N.A".

The Titans already knew of this information but seeing what's happening up-close is still a whole new experience.

"You said it was bio-mechanical, can't you hack into it?" Asked Raven

"That's the weird thing about this. I should be able to, but l can't." Seeing his teammates confused faces he elaborated. "My body is made from a Mother Box my found dad found and experimented with." He said with frown; his father being a poor subject to him. "It's basically a more powerful version of a super computer, a high grade of alien tech. He then brought up a 3-D image he took of the watch in question on the screen. "However, whatever this watch is on an entirely different level; we're talking layers upon layers of code l can barely begin to tell when it even started and don't even get me talkin' about the _**firewalls!"**_

Raising a brow and frowning in worried, Robin did ask. "How many?"

Prompting Cyborg to sign in what looked like defeat and scratch the back of his head. "I don't know, could be hundreds, thousands even, l barley breach the surface, got through at lease a dozen and that's with combining what l know with my robotic side."

He paused to let that sink in with everyone. Robin was the first to recover, soon after was Starfire after a bit of tears; no doubt those two have seen cases like this before. One being the ward of Batman and the other a warrior princess. Turning his attention to Raven, at first glance she would look like her regular solemn self, as if unattached or unconcerned about the situation before them all. But the subtle trembling of her right hand would indicate otherwise knowing her small tells about her feelings.; that she was taking this harder than anyone else due to her inexperience.

If Cyborg could read her mind, he would see how right he was, her emotions were brewing up a storm of worry and concern. After Rages' outburst when hearing the fisherman's name, she'd been repeating her mantra to better control herself with some success.

Once he saw the trembling stop, he continued.

"And now for the good news. More info from Doctor Grant indicated that whenever Beast boy started transforming, soon after the watch would be glowing green and he would slowly revert. My best guess is that the watch is functionality has a conduit; a regulator to help with the shifting, so when he does it detects it, figures out what the problem is and fixes it so that next time the problem doesn't occur."

With a puzzled frown, Starfire raised her hand. "I am confused friend, while l am glad friend Beast boy will not be in much pain, how is this the good news?"

"I'm getting to that Star." Said the now grinning Cyborg. After scanning BB's brainwave pattern and finding them to be healthy, l deduced it's the watches way of helping him cope with the pain, and as soon as its finished updating it should allow the green bean to wake up."

There was silence for a good minute, as no one wanted to ask the question they dreaded hearing the answer to.

Robin, being the leader and probably one of the only ones who has seen this kind of thing before with the Batman asked.

"How long do you think it'll be until it's done?"

"Well that depends." He said before turning his attention to the only alien in the room. "Starfire, do you how many species there're in the galaxy?"

At the question Starfire's face pale to a lighter shade of orange. The schooling of hers only studies those in the Vega System, the rest were merely cliff notes, however they were expansive.

"I do not know the number of exact, but if l did the 'rounding upwards', l would say it would be in the thousands."

"I was afraid of that." Said a signing Cyborg, as he did some mental calculations in his head. "Given how fast Beast boy's adaptation is to his environment and should the other species the watch carries in itself be close to a humanoid figure…I'm guessing months."

Silenced followed as the rest of the team let it sink in that the likely hood that they would see the changeling open his eyes again would take a long time. For Starfire; it was hard to swallow, it wasn't like in those 'Disney' movies that she and Beast boy enjoyed watching. No kiss from a love one or a 'true love' kiss could just wake him up. For Raven, this was a new experience for her; first Beast boy started off as just a teammate to roommate, to now a good friend. She found herself enjoying the exploration of that friendship, it was different from what she had with the other Titans; not in a bad way just…different.

Robin took a cleansing breath, to refocus his mind and analyze the situation. He was now down one teammate, one that was the wild-card of the team, able to be just about anywhere should the situation recall it. A team that was still bonding but was making great progress. If Batman was here, he would give the changeling a week to see if there were any changes, then would look for a replacement for the time being. But he wasn't Batman, that was the whole reason he left Gotham, to prove to him and himself that he could be a different kind of hero, and with that mindset, Slade easily almost turned him into a villain. If it wasn't for his team, his friends he still be working for him, so with that in mind.

"We'll wait." He proclaimed, getting the attention of the team. "If what your saying is a N induced coma to help him, and hopefully **not** take him over. However, if this goes over the window you set, I'm going to have to see if l can find a replacement for him, **temporarily** until he wakes up. I'm not giving up on him."

Although displease about the subject of a replacement, they knew that the life of superhero was that the safety of the townspeople always comes first.

With that done, Robin signed as he turns back to the screen as it shows its slow process of bonding with Beast boy.

"Be ready Titans, it going to be a long couple of months."

 **Scene Break**

Jack let a long breath as he gazed into his TV, its been a week since him and the superhero Beast boy found something on the beach in the lighting storm. Since then, he has been questioned by the hospital and the Titans; being reminded to not try to expose himself to the media, as this could have negative effects on the Titans, the Mayor and himself. And he admits; its been kinda hard to keep this information quiet, this kind of stuff could put his restaurant on the map. That is, if he could stop seeing the horrendous form of whatever the changeling changed into that night.

And to top it all off, the plumbing in the kitchen started acting up for some reason. So his wife called in a plumber from a flyer in the restaurant and told him to stay at home and watch him, maybe 'pick up some techniques' that doesn't involve fish. So here he was, just gotten back after the plumber showed him what the problem was and how he was going to fix it if it ever happened again.

' **Knock Knock'**

"Huh."

That's odd, he and his wife weren't expecting anything or anyone today, hopefully it wasn't a news reporter that found out he's a connection to what happen to the wayward titan.

As he got to open the door, it never crossed his mind to check through the peephole and see who was on the other side; if he did, he would have saw the three large men in black suits, like a presidential detail except for marks over their breast pockets and shoulders.

"Can l help yo-OOF!?" Jack started before he was suddenly being punch in the gut by one of the guys and pushed back into the house, as the other two waited by the door as another person strolled in. She was African-American with a croppy short style of hair, she wore simply dress pants, a white undershirt and a bright red jacket (Suicide Squad look), looking like a mom on a Sunday stroll with her kids.

"Sweep the house while l deal with the target." She told one of the guys on her left, who nodded and went to check around the house as he started going towards the kitchen.

"W-who are you?" Asked Jack as he slightly recovered from the hit to his gut.

The woman took her time sitting down opposite of him as one of the two guards left moved to stand beside her as the other stayed near the door.

"Mr. Fisher (I know l know), my name is not important. What is important is that l work for the U.S Government at a place that doesn't exist. However, what we do is for the benefit and safety of mankind and we do everything we can to stop these threats. And right now, the threat is what landed on this beach 7 days ago, a thing that you saw."

Jack at this point was trying to not start trembling at what he was hearing; some form of government claimed to be here to question him, there was a chance that she was lying, but the fact that she knew he was there, was leading him to the side of caution.

The woman, seeing his expression pressed on. "We've been tracking what appeared to be a meteorite approaching Earth, but after further research we discovered more problematic. Two ships not of Earth origin entered our higher atmosphere; the bigger of the two giving chase and firing on the smaller one, until the smaller ship deposited something onto earth which he traced down to land somewhere in Jump City. Unfortunately, a light and thunderstorm was happening and for something reason we couldn't get a good signal towards its suppose location. However, imagine our luck, just as soon as the interference disappeared a call of made to the hospital about a certain green superhero being rendered unconscious by something out of this world."

Jack at this point was trying to keep the content in his stomach from appearing on his floor. Whoever these people were, they're connected to powerful people, and if it was the government, what would they do to his and his wife if he did talk?

"All we want is information Mr. Fisher; what you saw and if it has anything to do with the shifters sudden disappearance. I am ready to pay you handsomely, if not…we have other ways to extract the information from you."

To the woman, with the sway of her words, it looked like he was considering her offer or her very real threat. Everything was going smoothly. Just the way she like her plans.

As he was deciding, she noticed that the one she sent to check the house hasn't arrived back yet, even though the place wasn't that big.

Turning to towards the guard beside her. "Go see what's taking him." She ordered.

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

A voice that came from the kitchen; walking out was an older man wearing the typical plumber uniform but with form fitting pants, he had dark brown hair with the beginning of white coming from his sideburns, whipping his hands clean of grease with his cloth.

"Ok Mr. Fisher, l replaced the swivel so it should be working again, however you should replace the four other parts that connect upwards in about a year or so." Turning his attention to address to the woman and her guard. "As for your man Waller, he's currently sleeping in there and won't be waking up anytime soon."

Narrowing her eyes at the unforeseen sight, she addressed him. "Tennyson, l wasn't expecting the Plumbers to come across this so early."

"And l wasn't expecting Cadmus to come here so late."

They stare each other down, looking like old rivals ready to start their own independent war, and Jack was in between them.

"Even with one of my men down, your still outnumbered."

The old plumber simply smiled. "Waller, you of all people should know…"

 **Bam!**

"UUGhh!"

Just then a concentrated greenish white blast came through the door and hit the guard near the door, making him start to twitch and fall to floor before passing out.

The door was pushed open to reveal young teen looking about 15-16 years old. He had dark brown hair and the same green eyes as the older gentleman, he was wearing familiar gear, marking him as a younger plumber-in-training. He had his proto-tool out and trained it on the guard.

"…We plumbers always work in pairs."

Walker, upon seeing the similarities between the two, guessed that this was his grandson she heard about.

"I see that I'm at a disadvantage." She said getting up, silently telling her last remaining guard to stand down. Turning back to Jack, she said her piece. "I hope you think about my offer Mr. Fisher. Time is precious, and my time is mandatory."

With that, she carried on towards the door, not even acknowledging the boy or the weapon that was on her and her escort, until they were going down stairs.

With them down, Jack let a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as the events that let up to this moment began to creep up on him. In a span of two minutes, he was bribed by someone who claimed to work for the U.S Government, and that same person vaguely threatened him with torture for information he knew next to nothing about. Only to be saved by the plumber; who for some reason wasn't just a plumber and casing his place out for whatever this 'Cadmus' organization was.

"Don't worry Mr. Fisher, you'll be okay."

Lifting his head, he met the face of the older plumber, showing a friendly smile that reminded him of his own father. Easing his mind somewhat from what transpired.

"S-she'll be back."

"Unfortunately, yes. Waller is anything but subtle and knowing that we're here may cause some trouble behind the scene."

"M-my wife."

"Don't worry about her Mr. Fisher." The young teen joined his grandfather to explain the other half of the story. "My partner and l already got her to safety and is waiting for us at the checkpoint."

"Good work, Ben."

"Thanks Grandpa Max"

"Wh-what's going to happen us now?"

The now identified Max Tennyson's smile turned a bit sadder at the question. "We're going to have to put you two into witness protection to help stop Waller and her people from locating you and your wife." Seeing the man expression fall, he hurried on. "Its only temporarily, until the information she thinks you have become useless to her. From what I've seen from Beast boy. He has my grandson's personality of being a little bit of a hothead."

"Hey!"

 **Scene Break**

After meeting the rest of the team in the dessert area surrounding the city in the Rust Bucket. The Fishers' were on the road to a safe location.

"So, grandpa do you think we can trust with the Omnitrix? It was tailored to your D.N.A to begin with."

"Ture, but we both know l would have given it to you, these old bones are just not prepared for that kind of action. But this Beast boy D.N.A is a cross between everything and the potential of his with the Omnitrix l think is something even greater then we both could have accomplished if we had it."

Ben Tennyson was at an impasse; he was looking forward to getting the Omnitrix, it could've given them a major advantage against Vilgax, but if what his grandfather was saying is true, it would be cool to have him as an ally then an enemy. Plus, he became quite a fan of the Titans, especially Starfire.

"So, what now?"

"For now, we'll keep an eye on Jump City and see if any erratic changes happened to him in the future. I have own missions to plan out and do, while you have to go back to school for Monday."

"Oh Man!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, l can't believe I have followers so soon after the first chapter, I feel so honored that people like my story, and the feedback that you give me. I'm new at this so no beta-readers for me. All proof-read by me (and only seeing the mistakes after l already posted it.)

Anyway, l already have four other stories l want to write; two share the same (albeit different) universe and the others are by themselves. I won't give away too much of the plot. I'm going to start on one of the singles one first. But, the choice on which of the two l should start with will be yours in the comment. So be sure to leave your comments in the reviews and give me some feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of Cartoon Networks cartoons

Chapter 5

Missing Part Of The Soul

 **Robin** could feel his stress building over the last couple weeks.

So far the media and general public believed that the resident changeling was on a training trip to improve on himself and would be gone for an unpreceded amount of time. This reassured Jump City, but that might have been a 'open season' call for all the villain.

The Hive Five were in Jump City Prison for now after their last encounter, that just left the teams other band of misfits. Cinderblock started some trouble Downtown and the Titans went to deal with him. Without Beast boy to help run interference, getting him down and out took an hour longer than usual to bring him down.

The day after, when the official paperwork was finish and things cooled down. Robin took Cyborg with him to Jack's Fisherman restaurant. One because he wanted a second pair of ears and he could record it, and second because Cyborg was in the mood for fish and didn't want Aqua Lad to know about it. However, when they got, they found out that the restaurant was closed until further notice. There next stop was his apartment he shared with his wife, only to find the building manager overlooking two people replacing a door to the very place they were heading too.

When they question the manager, he explained that someone broke into the place. After he called the police to investigate, they found that nothing was taken upset for family photos. Angry and concerned for the whereabouts of the Fishers'. He and Cyborg made it back to the Tower and informed the rest of the team, after making it into his office, he got to work on his computer. After 3 days of investigating, the only thing he could find out was they recently change something in their kitchen using a plumbing agency named 'The Plumbers of Bellwood'. A plumber association originated in a town called Bellwood, but branched out to other places 50 years ago, but kept the name Bellwood instead of changing when they operated to pay respect to their origin.

Robin let out a breath of air. So far he was at a dead end, and it was aggravating to say the lease, this could be a start of something dangerous, and with his team down one member and strategies cut in half, it was going to be even more harder.

And that would mean finding someone to replace Beast Boy even more sooner.

' _He needs to wake up.'_

_Teen Titans! _

 **Starfire** felt a little lonely these last couple of weeks, she has recently taken up knitting to help. Awhile ago, she and Beast Boy were watching late night television when an information for a knitting set came on. Beast Boy jokingly said that if she had that, she could make her own stuff for herself and Silkie whenever she wanted.

She ordered her own set the next day.

Since then, when she wasn't training, cooking, shopping or with any of her other teammates, she was knitting in either three spots; in her room, in the control centre, or her newest place: at Beast boy's bedside. Cyborg once told her that coma patients could sometimes still hear people from the outside world, and with Beast boy animal hearing, she assumed it would have a better shot at waking him up, so she would retell the days in over observation and fill him in on what everyone was doing, she even remarked on how his hair was growing longer and shaggier every week. Now, reaching the middle of his neck, exclaiming how much fun it would be to braid each others hair while making in many different styles and many other various subjects while knitting clothes from one of the knitting books she bought.

"…Robin has been in his office ever since discovering the vanishing of the Fisherman's, he's been trying to find out any information on who could have done the taken of them."

She paused in her knitting as a puzzled frown appeared on her face.

"Then there is friend Raven, she has been acting the differently. She has been more silent and recluse, as if she had been when we first became a team. I am worried for her sense of self; Raven had been showing small signs of her emotions as have late, First, it had been small bouts of happiness but now it is about the sadness, even fits of rage are released if the mention of the Fishers' ever come into conversation and l fear for her safety of mind."

Silkie, sensing his owner distress whimper and rubbed against her to cheer her up, causing Starfire to send him a small smile and a rub on the head, getting him to purr. Soon after, she returned to her knitting, getting lost in her own head.

' _I pray to X'hal you wake soon friend Beast Boy.'_

_Gar 10_

 **Cyborg** was trying to keep himself busy by tinkering with some project he put to the side when Beast Boy was first admitted. It was a hard for the first couple of weeks as Beast Boy's meta-morphing started to happen at irregular times. Once, his sensors indicated that he was transforming in the middle of the night, when he went down the infirmary, the changeling was turning into some sort of giant orange dog with no eyes. When he described it to Starfire the next day, she said it could have been a 'Vulpimancer'.

The next time it happened was a week and a half later; in the early morning when Star was with him. He started sprouting vines from his lower body, while his upper half become more plant like with only one eye remaining. It wouldn't much of a problem if his lower half didn't start spazzing around like it had a mind of its own. It had taken Star's strength and Raven's magic tying up the vines to get him to stop him until the transformation receded. Stopping the medical ward to look like an Alien set piece (lots of people die in the medical ward, messy stuff).

And his height! Since his coma started, he had a sudden growth spur, he jumped from 5'1 to 5'5!. Just beating Raven from being the smallest member of the team and being the same height as Robin now, which would surely boost up his confidence when he woke up.

Cyborg signed, bringing up that memory reminded him of how much he missed hanging around with his little green buddy. He was the first just to see him as a regular human being instead of just being a walking talking machine. Beast Boy saw him as a teammate and then a best friend he could hang out with and be himself around.

And it wasn't just him, he helped Starfire explore Earth culture and gain some hobbies, that dark blue sweater she knitted him and attest to that, even though he really didn't need it, he felt happy that she thought of him. Robin started to calm down a little, until after the tryst that was with the new Red X showing up 2 weeks ago. And, with the disappearance of the Fishers' soon after, he was a bit on edge since then.

And Raven had demoted herself back to the ways before he and Beast Boy entered her mirror to her mind. Although, he has seen an increase in her visit to the changeling at night and early days when he and Star weren't around. He decided to let it slide and thought it would be good for her mentally to talk to at lease someone, even if that someone is unconscious.

With that on his mind, Cyborg finished up parts of the fuel enhancers and stabilizers for the Titans Rocket he was building, before going checking on his security updates and going to see Robin to see if he could find anything on the JCTV cameras around the Fisher's apartment complex.

' _I hope you wake up soon BB.'_

_Gar 10_

 **Raven** once again found herself visiting the infirmary again for the eighth time this month in the middle of the night instead of sleeping. Twice, she suspected both Cyborg and Starfire knew about her night-time escapade. Her excuse was just to be here just in case he had another painful transformation. It only happened twice since he was transferred here.

 _Flashback_

 _Raven had taken to meditating on the roof of the tower to better control herself, as her emotions have been going unstable for awhile. Timid has been sniffling non-stop or flat out crying every time Beast Boy was brought up or, if she went pass the medical field and pass his room. Locking herself away within her maze._

 _Happy has been quieter recently and not as hyperactive, just sitting around under one of her trees and staring up at the strawberry-clouded pink sky. Knowledge has been holed up in her library researching anything that can help wake up their comatose teammate. Brave have been seen trying to cheer up both up as much as she can and keep their (and her) spirit up that they will see their first friend up and moving again soon. While Rude kept to herself, not even she could find a joke in this situation to cheer anyone up out of Raven's funk._

 _And Rage was going on a mini warpath within her realm. The others could sometime hear her wail of scream of death threats and comments on what she would do to the guy who got their teammate into this situation in the first place. Brave couldn't help but agree on some of the promises and come up with some of her own but, more physical punishment._

 _Raven signed out loud as she opened her eyes and started up at the moon._

"It's full tonight." _She thought as her mind went back to when she saw the green titan earlier. That is until she felt something coming from the medical room, the emotions that were screaming at were surprise, fear, confusion and rage._

 _And then the scream of Beast Boy was heard._

 _Phasing through the roof, she was the first to appear and see what was happening. Beast Boy was very much still unconscious, but he was thrashing around and pulling on his restrains as his screaming slowly turning into growls of pain. Cyborg was next to plow through the door, already being informed due to an alert from his arm, followed closely by Starfire, hearing the screaming coming from her room and Robin in the rear by an alert from his communicator._

 _The transformation was similar too the one they witness, but different. His body was slowly growing, they could hear bones snapping and resetting to help with his growing size, but the process was hurting the him physically and mentally._

"Starfire, Robin hold his arms, l'll to get the morphine ready.!" _Cyborg ordered out, snapping the other titans out and moving into action, Starfire and Robin both getting to their friend and securing one of his arms each, making sure to stay clear of the enlarging claws and the ever-growing fur along his forearms._

 _Raven didn't know what to do as she watch Cyborg go into one of the drawers and getting out a heavy- duty needle, normally a heavy dose would be lethal, but the aliens they were encountering so far from the changeling almost always shook off the effect in less than an hour under normal doses. And looking at how fast his heart was going, he needed it soon. As Cyborg got closer, Beast Boy appearance was turning more wolf like in nature, it was both Cyborg and Robin would later describe as being a werewolf._

"Had to be on a full moon to." _She could hear Cyborg grumble under his breath as he tried to find a good place to shoot his friend. It was at this time that Beast Boy broke out of his arm restraints and started to try and pull himself free, all while still unconscious. Robin had to use all his upper body strength to haul his arm back, as Starfire had to really use her strength, not wanting to hurt her friend but also not wanting anyone else hurt because she failed to act. "_ I don't have a shot!"

 _Robin, thinking quickly turned to the resident empath. "_ Raven, see if you can calm him down in his mind, like when you tried to do when l thought l saw Slade in the tower."

 _Nodding to the idea, she quickly flew over to the were-wolf's head and placed her hand on his head, trying to keep it still enough for her to concentrate._

" _ **Will this work?"**_ _She thought to her Knowledge._

" _ **In theory, it should, this time we're not trying to dig into his mind, but simply broadcast a message or emotion into it and let his body project that feeling in his limbs."**_

" _ **Just do it!"**_ _Yelled out Brave, Happy and Timid on either side of her, not wanting to see the Beast Boy in pain._ _ **"It's better than seeing him in pain and not doing anything."**_

" _ **Right."**_ _As she closed her eyes and concentrated, her mind surprisingly focused on the task at hand, she took a deep breath and began. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

 _She could instantly feel his emotions running rampant, being the same as before but, this time with more confusion and pain. Once finding the middle of his mind, she started to put more power into her words._

" _ **Calm down."**_

 _Outside,, Beast Boy wolf body froze as if shocked into silence, both Robin and Starfire were relieved of the change but, make sure to keep a firm grip on the arm they were holding in case he started up again. While Cyborg slowly approach in inject the morphine into his system. Once he found a vein from his arm to insert it, he felt Beast Boy tense._

" _ **It's okay."**_

 _A whimper escaped his mouth, scared of being in a place it didn't recognize and not knowing where he was. Raven wish she could console him, but she didn't know to._

 _It was then a feeling suddenly developed within her, settling her heart and mind into a relaxing peace, helping her relax as one of her emoticlones slowly took over her powers and entered the changeling's mind._

" _ **Trust me, l promise."**_

 _After of moment of tense silence, a long exhale escaped the wolf as he let his muscle relax and let the drugs in his system null the pain he was experiencing in his dreams, becoming a minor ache he could ignore. As the pain became more manageable, his body started to change back, shrinking into more human appendages as Star and Robin released him._

 _Once over, he was back to his regular self, except his claws were a little more pronounce and hair a bit longer then before. Raven kept her hands on him just to make sure there wasn't any lingering pain she needed to heal, but it looked like the morphine did the trick._

"His heart beat is stabilizing, I think were in the clear _." They breath a sign of relive at the news and watch their teammate fall back to restful sleep, his hospital gown surprisingly surviving the transformation._

"Please, friend Cyborg, how long till the watch releases friend Beast Boy from his slumber."

"Well, if my calculations were right when this started, l say another month." _Cyborg claimed while checking BB's vitals._

"Well that's good _." Said Robin._ "It's be great to have the whole team back, plus it'll take a while for him to get back into fighting shape." _For a second, Cyborg looked like he wanted to say something but, decided against it._ "For now, lets go back to bed, were going to have long day ahead of us." _He said with yawn he headed for the door._

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just get the green bean settled before going back myself." _Proclaimed Cyborg. Getting a nod from the leader and 'pleasant dreams' from Starfire, he turned around and discovered the empath had not move away from her spot above the changeling._

 _Raven couldn't explain it but, feeling Beast Boy's peaceful mind was helping balancing hers out, after being on edge off and on again, she was getting lost in the feeling that eluded her for the last couple months._

"Raven?"

 _Hearing her name snapped her out of the trance, causing her to frown as she turned her attention to her self-acclaimed big brother as he gave her a encourage smile._

"You should get some sleep too, and don't worry, he'll be alright."

"…I know."

 _With that said, she headed for the door but, not before taking one last glace at his relax face and was looking forward to seeing his jokey smile again. It wasn't until the next day, that she discovered that her emotional aspect of Calm returned to her, to help Beast Boy and Wisdom restore balance to both of their mind._

 _Flashback Ends_

After that incident, his transforming started becoming less and less upcoming, this indicated to Cyborg that his not-so little buddy could be waking up soon, much to the joy of the others (and Raven's passive face).

Since then, they all went back to their routine, but with more lively activity now that they knew their friend was getting better.

Robin was still looking around for the Fishers' and looking into other crimes that were out of the norm, but he was also putting the finishing touches on a training regiment for the emerald titan to help him get back to fighting shape.

Starfire was happily knitting a green thin long-sleeve hoodie for her friend, knowing it would suit him being his favourite color and making sure it accommodated for his new height when he wakes up.

Cyborg continue monitoring him to make sure nothing happened to slow down his progress, while also getting him ready on what he missed out on while he was asleep, especially all the new movies and games that came out, most importantly Super Robot Monkeys 3 and Spider-man 2. Grinning, he headed towards the gaming station to brush off all the dust it collected for the past 2.5 months. Gaming just wasn't the same without his best friend.

And Raven kept up with her daily activities, now with Calm returned to her she was able to get a good night sleep and a more restful meditation. Now that the changeling was getting better. It was now late at night and everyone was getting ready to bed, she was now sitting by his bedside, checking on his mental state one last time before going to bed herself. It was now fill with restful sleep, no nightmares or anything that stated a transformation anytime soon, hopefully meaning the bonding with the watch was almost complete.

With that done, she removed her hands, satisfied that he would be alright for the night and was rising to leave but not before looking down at the watch that started all this mess. All the trouble, all the worry and they all still didn't know what it even was, all they knew that it was changing their friend and teammate for the better or the worse.

"…Don't change who he, just wake him up." Before turning to look at his sleeping face. "…We need him." And then she went off to bed.

As soon as she left the, the mysterious watch from space, started to luminate a faint green light from its faceplate, as the light then travelled up the arm of the changeling through his veins, lighting up his body and the room bathing it in a neon green color.

 **Estimated completion of Omnitrix merging with subject Garfield Logan: 10 hours**

Next time on Gar 10: Changes and Training

 **Now that that's done. Here are the names and synopsis of the two stand alone stories:**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance 2: Takes place after KH3 (Spoilers), six months focusing on the Key Keepers adjusting to life without Sora. Until, suddenly one by one, they start dreaming about him. Seeing him in different places, fighting with many new comrades, all with a timer running down within his palm. Its up to Riku being his dream eater to travelled to these dreams to find out what's happening to friend, Bringing along one of the Keepers along the way.**

 **Devil May Cry: Passage of Time: (Spoiler Alert) Takes place five months after DMC5. Dante and Vergil return from Hell, each having revelations while there about their family. Once out they separate; Vergil heading to Fortuna and heading Dante home, each one making plans to meet up again once they settle their business and gather more information. A three-way split story between the descendants of Sparta, travelling around the world doing what they do best. Killing demons.**

 **So, they're the two leave a comment with the #DDD or #DMC to vote. I won't be posting the story anytime soon until mid-way or at the end of season 1 of Gar 10. Can't wait to hear back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note I decided to push back 'Changes and Training' for the next chapter, as this one will be an introduction for it next. So, l hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans**

Chapter 6

The Changeling Awakens

"T-three months!? I've been in a coma for three months!?

Beast Boy at this point was panicking, that much Cyborg and Raven could see, and it was reasonable response to anyone in his situation, so they decided to give him a moment before continuing.

"Yeah man, its been hard-"

"Three months, my show that l was watching! Are Castle and Beckett a couple yet!?"

"I mean it was little touch and go for awhile-"

"My comic book issues!"

At this point both him and the empath were starting to get a little annoyed, this wasn't the kind of reunion they thought of when they had their friend back.

Raven, having enough, walked up to the breaking down green shifter.

"The movies that l missed, Spider-man 2! I had tickets to see the thing and then l was going to compare it to the first-"

"Beast Boy." The voice of one of the people he hadn't heard in a awhile gave him pause, as he turned his emerald eyes to stare in ones of deep violet, as she raised her hands and rested them on the sides of his face, channeling her power and pushing it into his mind, just like when he was becoming wolf-like.

" **Calm down."**

Slowly, his breathing was synchronizing with hers and his heartrate was slowing down as he stared at her. To lost in his own mind to be embarrassed at his open gazing at Raven. Noticing things, he hadn't before. There was a small trace of bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, hair looking slightly ruffled from under her hood by getting out of bed in hurry, and a slight biting of her lip in concern of any mental injury he made had encountered.

All of this he registered in the spam of seconds once she began to calm down his mind into thinking rationally again, and not focus about the negatives of waking up. Once she let go of him and stood back, he took the time to close his eyes and calm down more.

"Thanks Rae, l needed that."

"Your welcome Beast Boy, but its Raven, not Rae." Earning herself a small chuckle from him.

"So, you good now?" Asked Cyborg. Getting a nod from the Titan. "Good, so before the others get here l need to-" That was all he got out before the door suddenly banged open to reveal a shocked looking Starfire, with a panting and equally surprised Robin close behind her, staring at Beast Boy like they just seen a ghost.

The tearful look on Starfire's face cause the changeling to take a step back in slight fear, as much as the look made him want to comfort the space princess and reassure her he was now fine, he also didn't want to fall back into one from lack of air due by one of Star's infamous hugs.

"Hey Star, its me…" This was all that was said before being wrapped up in Star's hug of pure joy.

Turns out, there is no escape once she has you in her sights.

The rest of the titans sprang forward to the reborn titan, to hopefully help him stay in the realm of the living instead of going back to Morpheus'.

"Whoa! Careful there Starfire, he just came to, it would be really bad if he went back to sleep so soon." Explain Robin, ready to catch him if he had to.

'GASP!' "Oh my!" Exclaimed Starfire, as she immediately released her friend, who then tried to catch his breath. "Many apologies friend Beast Boy, l was overcome by my overflowing joy of your awakening. I did not mean to further injure you!" She said, her eyes full of tears, no for a different reason. Her body slowly floating back to the ground.

Recovering from his temporally hug faster than he thought, he turned his attention back to his crying teammate. "Don't worry about it Star, I'm just glad you held back on the hug when you did."

Relieved she didn't hurt her friend, she then thought about what he just said. " _Held back?"_

Confused, she addressed her friend. "What do you mean…"

"AHEM!"

Everybody turned their attention back the Titan's medical examiner that was Cyborg, feeling a little miffed that he was being cut off multiple times now.

"Everybody done with everything thing they wanted to say?" Getting a nod from everyone. "Good, now-"

 **GGgrrr!**

The focus of the titans once again shifted as they slowly turned to the source of the growling noise, which turned out to be the green residential titan's stomach. Said titan had the decency to a least turn sheepish and rub the back of this head. "Hehe, sorry dude."

Robin and Raven both let out small smiled (Ravens' being more hidden) at the display, and Starfire let out soft giggle, even Cyborg had a smirk plastered on his face, not even 15 minutes has gone by, and the moral of the team was already beginning to rise slowly.

"Maybe we should move this conversation to the ops room? Where there's food and then, we can start debriefing him on what's been going on." Said Robin.

Cyborg signed but agreed. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan, and l can show the green bean some of those tofu recipes I've been preparing for him."

Eyes wide, Beast Boy's grin turn bigger. "Oh sweet! Thanks dude, I can't wait. I feel like a could eat a months' worth of food." He said while patting his stomach. But doing that made him pause.

Now, for people who have been in a coma for a longer than month, they tend to start losing body weight; body becoming thinning due to lack of protein and substances to keep the body functioning so the body naturally starts to take the hidden body fat within and turning into broken down energy to keep it functioning. So, Beast Boy assumed he would feel his rib cage and the hollow cave that would be his stomach. Instead, he felt a pack of muscles he was certain he didn't have before.

The rest of the Titans watch him carefully, as a look of confusion spread about his face. Patting his stomach until looking down. The only one not looking at him with concern was Cyborg, with a knowing smile spreading across his face as Beast Boy started to slowly move his hospital gown to the side to reveal their unspoken question.

What they didn't notice before-due to the happiness of seeing their friend wide awake again, was his body being more muscular from before; his arms and legs more refined and had a body structure like Robin's. But, with more upper body strength of a wrestler (Disney's Tarzan). But what stood out the most them; making Starfire and even Raven blush under her cloak, was the sudden six pack the green shifter had now. Leaving Robin with a gaping jaw, which Cyborg took a quick picture of for future blackmail material; the T-car sure looked like it needed some new shark tank bullet-proof glass.

"Uh dude. Can being in a coma give you abs?" Asked the very confused coma patient.

Cyborg let out a slight chuckle. "We got a lot to talk about. But, first thing first: food.

_Gar 10_

Luckily for the emerald titan, when Cyborg found out his best friend could be waking up any day, he already pre-made the food and put it into the fridge for safe keeping, with Starfire making sure Silkie knew that the food in there was not for him and it was off-limits, which the little larvae obeyed.

Which was good, because as soon as the food was presented to him, Beast Boy started to eat, and was now barley listening to the others as they explained what has been happening since his absence. The titans on the other side of the counter watch, fascinated and disturbed on how fast and how animalistic he was eating, except for Starfire; to her it reminded her of her own home planet and how they celebrated events such as this one.

Beast Boy didn't say anything for the first five minutes, focus only on quenching his hunger that had consumed him since he woke up. He was just so surprise by the passage of time, it didn't register until it made itself known. It was a giant hurdle to avoid smelling and eying the frozen bacon and baloney left on the kitchen counter, the pull was much stronger then before, but he chalks it up as to not having been around it for so long.

After finishing up a modified Tofu Pad Thai, Beast Boy was feeling much better than before, he felt like he was a bear and ate twice his body weight to store for hibernation, but he still felt like he could still eat something else.

Turning to his astonished friends he asked Cyborg. "Is there anything else to eat?"

Cyborg looked surprised. "Man, that was all the dishes l looked up, and for now on, your making them yourself! I'm ain't never touching _fake meat_ ever again!" He said with an exaggerated shudder running through him.

"Ooohh!" Screamed Starfire as she flew back to the kitchen to grab something, while the others casted nervous looks between themselves until she came back with a bowl of what looked like round purplish-blue wild berries. "These are the Zorka-berries l have been saving for such an occasion, you are much happy to partake in some."

Growing nervous, Beast boy tried to talk himself out of it. "Oh gee, thanks Star but-" That's when he took a sniff and learned that the scent of the berries smelled…good.

Now growing more curious, Beast boy looked down at the berries as he slowly let his hand move towards the bowl and gently lifted one. After another sniff to confirm it came from there, he popped it into his mouth. The rest of the team's horrified expressions were barley concealed behind their concern for their friend as they watched him consume the berry, slowly chewing it as he closed his eyes, as if testing the flavor and texture, before swallowing it.

"That was-" The team slowly leaning in to hear him.

"Great!" He exclaimed before reaching for more, with Starfire looking extremely proud and the others looking in disbelief that he ate another one of Starfire's foods without turning a darker shade of green.

Seeing now that the changeling was full and he himself trying to get the conversation and his brain back in order. Robin supposed it was time to fill him in on what has been happening to him and the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" Beast Boy started after a 30 min rundown of the past events. "…l got a symbiote?"

"No, not a symbiote-" He paused for a second. "Unless your hearing voices in your head?" Getting a no from him. Unknowingly, releasing some minor tension that was starting to form around the rest of the team. "Then you're in the clear, it basically bonded itself to you, or rather your D.N.A. As you probably know, it was already unstable to begin with, but whatever this is, it added itself onto it and is now somehow, brought a certain balance to it to help itself and you in term, without breaking everything down on what makes you _you._ Granted, its not perfect but it shouldn't cause you any harm now."

"As for side effects, we already know of a couple: one would be your new height and strength; probably to better prepare your body for new transformations it may carry. And two, I believe would be your senses; we already know your sense of taste change (Cyborg barley suppressing a gag). So, its safe to assume your other senses may have changed with you, most likely to a higher level then before."

At this point, Robin took over. "We still don't know a lot on just what that watch is or how it even functions. When you were under, it only seems to turn on when you were transforming, analysing your stress levels on what you could take, making adjustment has it went and making sure it didn't cause you unnecessary pain when reverting you back. So, l thought of some ideas."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Beast Boy.

"When you feel up to it, l wants to do some training and see what you and that watch are capable of. Also, to see if it will let you have control once you activate it."

Beast boy looked down at the object in general as he absorbed everything that was told to him. What they were saying was true: ever since he woken up, the lights hurt his eyes, he could hear his friends' heartbeats better and clearer then before and their individual scents were stronger then ever, he's been slowly able to dull them out before he got to overwhelmed by them and collapse. And what they said and what he watched was true, it could really help the team to have a much better all-around fighter and it could also help him stop being described as the teams' comic relief, and be seen as a actual super hero.

When he looked back up at Robin, he had newfound determination in his eyes.

"I'm in." Getting a nod from Robin.

"Okay, but remember you're still in recovery, even if you do have a healing factor. You just got out of a coma. We'll give your body a couple days to get reacquainted with itself, and to make sure your back to 100% after Cyborg and Raven check you over again."

"Cool." Nodded Beast Boy. It made proper sense; if his senses were turned up, who to say that this strange new watch did anything else to him. _"I'm mean, it couldn't have done anything too weird to me?"_ He thought. Looking down at the softly green glowing watch.

" _Right?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Sorry for the long delay, work has consumed my entire being. To make up for it; expect a Titan Halloween one-shot from me soon. Inspired by the Prankster story- by 'tnemeleeht' and the recreation by 'the long walk'.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Teen Titans or Ben 10**

Chapter 7

Changes And Transformations

Things around Titan's Tower were slowly getting back to the way it was before the verdant titan' unfortunate visit to the God of Sleep.

Each of the titans kept an eye on the green teen, to make sure he didn't have a random attack or collapse somewhere. They tried to be discreet about it, so not to worry him, but it was hard not to when said person's senses were abnormally turned up to the max.

The first one to notice something different was Robin.

It was two days after Beast Boy woke up. As usual, he was the first one awake in the morning due to his habits he picked up from his mentor. And with that habit, also brought the need for black coffee first thing in the morning to fully wake up and ready for the day.

As he drank and read the morning paper, the hiss of the doors opened, announcing someone else entering the room.

"Morning." He murmured, going for another sip of his drink.

'Yawn!' "Morning dude." Came the sleepy reply.

Robin looked up, surprised. "Beastboy?" Sure enough, the titan was awake, yawning into hand as he used the other to scratch his lower back.

"Sup."

"Your up early." He declared, as the shape shifter started to rummage through the fridge for tofu eggs and bacon for breakfast. Once he got the items, he headed to the stove, not realizing that Robin shifted his focus on something behind the changeling's back.

"Well, I have been sleeping for the past 3 months, so it figures I would be an early riser for awhile." He replied with a small chuckle while putting the stuff on the counter and reaching for the pan. A frown appearing on his face when he realized he forgot the butter.

"I didn't know you had a natural tail." He said, a look of surprised and interest slipping into his face when he realized he made the changeling freeze up.

"What?" He turned to look at Robin. It was then he noticed something from the corner of his eye from the left side. A long green monkey tail was slowly rising to him, and in its grasp, curl within it was the butter he forgotten.

He stared at it for a good ten seconds before slowly raising his hand towards it, as the tail uncurled and released the butter in the waiting hand, before lowering behind him once again and disappearing back into his body.

"Suddenly l lost my appetite, maybe I'll try and get some more sleep after all." Said Beast Boy in a low voice with a nervous smile, trying to hide how freaked out he was feeling inside, as he put the ingredients back into the fridge and left the room, leaving a concern Robin behind.

As the doors closed behind him, he let out a shaky breath as he uses one hand to brace himself against the wall and called upon his tail again, and he did so with ease. It waved around frantically, like a dog waving it in excitement to see him again.

" _I haven't seen my tail since l told myself l needed to look more human. Not since…"_ He stopped the memory before it could take shape within his mind and decided going back to sleep was not going to happen anytime soon.

_Gar 10_

An hour later, Starfire was up and clothed after her morning sunbathing in the morning sun. Ready for the day ahead.

As she was passing by the gym, she was hearing something from within. The sound of something being strike against. Upon getting to the door, she slowly opened the door, surprised to see Beast Boy in there, going hard at a punching bag, his body entirely focus on keeping a rhythm only he knew about while his mind was free to wander.

"Friend Beast Boy?" She called out, trying not to startle him, however it seemed he didn't hear her. So, she slowly floated over to him, careful to avoid being hit by one of is elbows. She called to him again, but slowly put her hand on his shoulder.

What happened next, happened within a span of two second: One second, she saw a glimpse of verdant eyes, glazed over and not really seeing her at all as he turned left. The next second was her seeing the roof of the gym as her body flung in a shoulder toss, with her arm in the grasp of her teammate.

"EEP!" Escaped her mouth before her body connected with the floormat below.

And it was with this, that snapped him out of it and notice what he had done. "Oh my god!" Letting go of her and getting on his knees to examine her. "I am so sorry Star, are you okay?"

"I am most fine friend Beastboy." Starfire replied, easily getting up after a quick lost of breath. Although the upper part of her back did sting a little, it quickly passed. She was more surprised by just how fast she was flipped and the power behind it. Even Cyborg mostly had trouble doing that unless he was using at least using 65% power in their sparring matches.

"Guess l was a bit to lost in my head there." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Glad that his friend was alright.

"May l ask of you of what was the problem you were thinking about?" She asked, showing concern for him. The look and attitude he displayed mirrored that of Robin when it came to a case he was stuck on or, if it was something Slade was involved in.

A thoughtful look overcame his face. "Oh…just something from my past decided to show itself when l least expected it." His tail to him, became a symbol of his past with his parents and, also part of the training from his old team and leader.

"I see, I can understand that." She said a little sad. The reminder of her sister's visit coming to mind.

"I was just mostly here to blow off some steam." He said getting up from his kneeling position. ' **Gurgle'** They both looked down towards his stomach as he blushed. "Guess l also worked up an appetite too." He chuckled.

' **GURGLE'**

Beastboy and the now blushing Starfire both looked down at _her_ own stomach. They looked back at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Guess we both should get some breakfast."

"I do have the nine stomachs." She explained, a little embarrassed.

"Hey, you don't see me complaining about it." He clarified, before turning towards the doors. "Come on, I kinda skipped breakfast today and l could use a pick-me-up…" After a quick thought he added. "…And maybe you could let me try one of your dishes." Making Starfire's face light up with joy. "Just a small one, with not a lot of different ingredients in it okay?" He quickly added.

"Oh! That would be most wonderful experience, I shall make it with the freshest of ingredients for your satisfaction friend Beast boy!" She yelled out, as she instantly started to fly to the doors and into the kitchen.

He let out a laugh out of amusement as he followed her out at walking pace before stopping and thinking of what she just said.

"Wait, what do you mean when you say freshest? It isn't anything alive is it! I won't eat that Star!" He yelled as he started to chase after her.

Looks like his breakfast is gonna have some extra kick to it.

_Gar 10_

"Woo-yoo!"

"No way!"

Cyborg couldn't believe it; the green bean just beat him at Street Monkey Fighter 4. The speed that Beastboy displayed while putting in combos was fast, and how he memorized them after only seeing the combo list once, usually it took him about 4-5 minutes to remember 3 of them.

That was only the second weirdest thing he seen him do. When he walked into the kitchen earlier today to make one of his famous meat loving breakfast. He walked in to see Raven in her chair, her tea mug beside her, pretending to read one of her books while discreetly looking into the kitchen. And Robin was sitting on the marble island, his breakfast in front of him half-eaten, looking a little green around the edges.

The reason for that was displayed just after he turned his head to find Beast Boy once again partaking in another one of Starfire's meals, but, a smaller portion next to his own. He arrived just in time to see him take a sip of mustard as Starfire waited for his thoughts.

"Not bad, but not something l would eat daily."

Starfire was overjoyed she had someone else who liked her cooking. She would have preferred the resident junior caped crusader, but she would take what she could get.

An hour and a half after that and another lost round for Cyborg. Robin arrived back to the ops room, after reviewing any new leads to the disappearance of the Fisherman's and the arrival of some new villain; taking zoo animals in the middle of the night. So far, it was just small animals like frogs and bats. They'll have to investigate that later; Beast boy was better for tracking down animal scents.

Speaking of Beast boy.

"Hey Beast Boy." He called, getting his and Cyborg attention. "How are you feeling today?"

"Other then trying to get a taste of mustard out of my mouth, I'm feeling pretty good."

He nodded. "Then, how about we move up the timetable for your field training?"

That got everyone's attention, even Cyborg hit pause on his game, as three heads turned their attention on their leader and green teammate. They all seen the once comatose titan mid-transform while he was under, but never fully. And they were all curious as to what he could do conscious wise. Either; talk, use new powers, or for worse, lose himself completely, they would like that question to be solved now, then be a problem later.

As for Beast boy, he was also thinking about these thing, if all these changes he was going through become a minor or major issue when he does use the watch(Because lets face it, even if Robin forbade him to use it, he would still anyway in a pinch.)

"Sounds good."

"Alright, be in the training room in ten." He ordered, as he glance at techno-titan and gestured to the door, needing his help to set up obstacles for him when needed. As he was getting up, all the Titans shared the same thought.

 _This will be very interesting_

_Gar 10_

Ten minutes passed and all the Titans were already in the room. Raven and Starfire on the side lines with Cyborg in the control room to monitor his best pal and control the targeting system. While, Robin was with Beast Boy in the centre, giving a last-minute pep-talk before they began.

"Ok Beast Boy, from what Cyborg scanned and found out about it; the watch serves as a safeguard for you. We don't know how many alien samples you have in there, so…try and not pick something that looks dangerous ok?"

He gulped and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'll try my best Rob." Before bringing the watch up to his face to look at it. "So, um…how do l use it?" He asked.

"The outer ring surrounding the faceplate seem to let it function on a rotator, kind of like one your fighting games on the Gamestation. So just move to the one you want and press down." He explained, before turning to join the girls one the side. "Whenever your ready Beast Boy!" He called.

If that done, Beast Boy turned his attention back to watch, he slowly brought his other hand to it, while he did that, the watch started to light up in green. The face plate popping up and making a sound, getting a flinch out of everyone.

Beast boy took a second to re-center himself before continuing; taking three fingers around the ring and twisting right. It was then he saw the shadowy outlines of creatures he never seen before; some skinny, some huge, plant-like and ripped.

He then stopped on one that looked kinda cool, the build looked humanoid and bulky, which looked like he was made of stone. What caught his attention was his head, it had the skull of someone on fire.

" _I know Rob said not to do something terrifying, but we are literally on an island surrounded by water. I'm sure it'll be fine."_ He thought as he made his decision. ' _I hope.'_ He gulped.

"Whelp..." He said. As he raised his hand into the air, taking one last glance at his friends for reassurance, getting mix looks of encouragement, nervousness, with a bit of doubt. Taking one more deep breath. "…here goes something." And slammed his palm down.

To the perspective of his friends, all they saw was a bright green light engulf their friend, so bright, that they had to shield their eyes from it.

For Beast Boy, the experience happened immediately. As soon as he pushed down, the green coil energy started to travel into his veins and up in his body. His morphing felt like when he usually transforms into an animal, but a whole new experience; his skin started rippling as red stones started spreading up his arm and consume his body. His mind wanted to freak out but, his instincts told him that this was natural, and he wasn't in any danger, so he let it happen. When the energy reached his mind, he felt hid nerves endings and instincts connecting with what he was becoming. Once the molten rock cover him from head to toe, he started to feel warm; starting from his core and flowing flames escaping from any opening it could find, feeding him with what felt like never-ending energy from what felt like an active volcano. His face molding into a mask surrounded by the open flame, arms growing at the hands to look like mini clubs with four red hot fingers.

The faceplate of the watch, laid at the center of his chest and, with that the change was complete.

For the others, the change only took seconds, as the light finally died down enough for them to look at their friend. To find him staring down at his hands in awe, before considering that he was taller in general. However, they didn't know if he was in control of himself or not.

"Beast boy, is that you?" Asked Robin, his hand slowly going for one of his freeze discs, behind him, he could feel Starfire' soft hum of a low power Star bolt, a brief chill from Raven activating her magic, and a whirl of Cyborg getting the level 2 artillery weapons ready if needed.

"Dudes." Called a deeper voice that all of them were not expecting to come from him, as there now fiery alien friend turned his attention to them with a cocky smile on his face. "Check me out, I'm l hot or I'm I hot?" He laughed out loud. In turn, getting a groan from everyone, except for Starfire who was just happy that their friend was still his same goofy self. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: So, the one shot is taking a back seat for a bit until maybe after this chapter, and maybe a Goblin Slayer one-shot around the same time; very last minute. So, for now on with the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 or Teen Titans Characters or references.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Target Practice**

"Woah!" Beast boy exclaimed, still taking in his new body he found himself in. He could the volcanic flames within, ready to erupt on his command. He felt his skull on fire, but it felt like a gentle caress its embers flickering like a campfire flame. "I'm taller too!"

The rest of the Titans were taking him in to, slowly lowering their guard, but still had the weaponry trained on him just in case this was a diversion. Robin slowly advanced towards his flaming teammate with calculated steps, analysing for any weak points and thinking how long one of his freeze disks would hold him down for.

"Beast Boy?" He called out, getting him to freeze after doing numerous turns checking himself out to look over at Robin, who now had his arms cross giving him a look of mild disapproval. "Didn't l say to **not** turn into anything that could be dangerous?"

Even with the new face, Beast Boy still managed to look sheepish and rub the back of his new flaming head. "Sorry Rob." He said. His new deeper voice still catching his friends off-guard. "I don't know how to explain it, but it just felt like l had to start this off with this guy, you know?"

Robin signed but chose to accept his answer for now. "Well, since you decided to turn into something **flammable,** we'll have to move this to the outside training area instead." Turning to address the others. "Move out Titans, we're going outside!"

With that, Cyborg powered down the weapons and went to join the girls heading to the elevator. Beast Boy was starting to head over there as well, before Robin raised his hand in a 'Stop' gesture.

"You, on the other-hand, have to take the stairs down to and meet us below."

"What!? He shouted, before slouching over and putting on a whining face. And since it was displayed on a flaming skull, it scared the heck out of Robin. "Do I have to?"

"Considering; you're basically a walking-talking fire hazard and could set off the sprinkler system at any moment, which why it hasn't gone off yet is a miracle in itself or from faulty equipment…"

"Hey! Everything in the tower is state-of-the-art l'll have you know!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"I would very much not have the water in my hair please!" Pleated Starfire. After finding out earth had hair products that can have her hair keep its natural shine and smoothness, without using bug slime and other things. She rather not have to use them again so soon, as the taste of it was rather horrible and nothing like that of strawberries.

"And l rather not drag around a damp heavy cape all day or have soggy books." Said Raven, putting a mild glare towards the walking matchstick. Even in his new form, he couldn't help but wither under her gaze.

"Okay, okay." Raising his hands up in defeat, he then turned and started to make his way towards the stairway. "See you guys down there."

With that done, Robin turned and began to jog to catch up with the rest of the team, where they were waiting by the entrance to head to the elevator.

"So…" He said as they started walking. "…what do you guys think?"

"I gotta admit, l was a little worried when the little green dude suddenly turned into a mini- volcano, but since he didn't start lobbing lava as soon as he saw us, I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt." Explained Cyborg. He was just as shocked as any of them; as one second, he saw his green buddy in the middle of the gym and then the next moment he was staring at a naked alien Ghost Rider with Beast Boy's humor.

He was just happy he didn't sound like Nicholas Cage. ( **Note: Love me some Cage movies, except the bees)**

Robin turned his attention to the fiery, friendly redhead. "What about you Star? Any information on what he is?"

"Yes indeed. He has become a Pyronite from Pyros. Though, there is not much of the information of them, due to their nature of isolation with very little connection to the outside to better perfect their abilities in private."

Robin nodded along while just reaching the elevator and everyone getting in.

"You said abilities right? With how Beast Boyis now, it stands to reason there're probably fire-related."

"So, now he's literally a hothead, what else is new?" Raven said sarcastically, getting a chuckle from everyone.

Robin turned his attention back to cybernetic titan. "Cyborg can you-"

"Already on it Rob." Replayed Cyborg, using the keypad in his arm to remotely manual the program for the outside training area.

 **Ding!**

With that, the elevator opened, and the Titans made their way to the cove of the island. When they got there, the weaponry was set and primed for use whenever they started.

After checking everything out, Cyborg turned his attention to the others. "Alright, now we just have to wait for-" He was interrupted when a side door opened, getting all their heads turning towards the sound.

"UUGH!" Exclaimed the irritated fire hazard as he made his entrance outside. What was more bizarre then him, was the faint sight of smoke pouring out the stairway behind him. After he found a big enough rock to jam the door open. He made his towards his friends.

"Sorry about the smoke guys, can't help that." Before, turning his attention towards Cyborg, looking a bit more sheepish. "And l may have left some scorched footmarks and handprints on some of the floors." Earning a frown from him. "But, the good news is l don't think none of the smoke got into any of the hallways, so no mess to mop up!" He spoke cheerfully.

Cyborg let out a sigh. "I'll take what l can get bean sprout…" He paused after looking at his teammate. "…or maybe l should start calling you fire flower instead _Mario_." He chuckled.

"Fire flower?." That nickname got Beast Boy thinking, as he brought his hand up. The team watching him, wondering what he was doing.

' _l wonder?'_ And then he snapped his fingers.

 **SNAP!**

And a small flame flickered to life on his finger.

"Hehe, now that's cool!" As he continued to snap his fingers, turning the flame on and off again.

"Let me guess, from a movie?" Asked Raven.

"Yup!"

"So." Began Robin, gaining the attention of the hothead. "Now that we know you have fire abilities; we can focus on the next step of your training." As he finish speaking, a faint sound of wiring came from below as red and while target boards started to appear and started to move around randomly.

"Target practice."

_Gar 10_

Unknown to the titans, far away around the ocean sky. A figure was spying on the teen heroes from afar, more accurately at the flaming figure that was throwing fireballs at the moving targets surrounding it.

The person was a hulking figure, covered in all black; wearing dark blue looking military boots, belt with glowing tea energy eloping it. Its shoulder pads having a giant triangle on each side, huge gloves completing the look. The figure was wearing a helmet, starting from it's back and surrounding its head. Within the place of its face was a small downward triangle, matching the color of energy that connected through its suit. Using it to zoom in on its target.

The most standout detail, was the fact it was hovering above the water, using what looked like a hoverboard.

 **Beep! Beep!**

The communicator on his wrist started beeping, indicating an incoming message. Pressing a button and bringing up a transparent screen, only showing a wavelength line for an audio-only call.

"Tetrax report, what has become of my Omnitrix."

"Sir, it took some digging and some searching to pin-point an exact location to who could have taken the Omnitrix especially when the signal failed and it took awhile before the transmitter started up again."

"Yes, it started back up for me as well about a week ago, and since then its been at the same location. Tell me, who has possession of it now?"

"From l gathered." The now named Tetrax began. "During a thunderstorm the Omnitrix crashed down here on this cities' beach during the night. Where it was found by one of the resident Teen Titans; heroes of this city named Beast Boy For reasons unknown, he's been missing for the last three months and, now that I'm seeing a Pyronite interacting with said Titans. Its safe to assume he's taken possession of the Omnitrix."

The voice at the other end of the call let an annoyed sigh.

"While it is better than a child getting their hands on it or even Vilgax, did it have to be a **teen** hero that had to find it." At this point, the voice didn't speak, as if thinking about something.

"You say he was missing for three months?"

"That is correct."

"Hmm, interesting…and this 'Beast Boy', what are his powers?"

"From what l gathered, his power is transformation based; turning into any of this planets' creatures on this planet; from the biggest to the smallest, even back into this worlds' prehistoric past.

"Really? That interesting." The tone of his employer's voice surprised Tetrax.

He sounded fascinated; it was something he had not heard since he started the creation of the Omnitrix.

"Should l confront him now and take the Omnitrix?" He asked.

"No…observe for now and wait until Vilgax makes his move and calls upon bounty hunters to try and collect the Omnitrix, there you will start your own test and see if the kid is worthy or not to keep it. Besides, if what you say about that boy's powers are true; l think that the true power of my Omnitrix will be seen sooner then l could've realized or upgraded for."

"Understood."

_Gar 10_

 **FHOOM!**

The burning of the target was a hole was made in the middle and a smirking Pyronite was seen in front of it.

"And that's that." He declared, blowing off the flame on his hand, after getting 16 of 20 targets.

"That's good, Beast Boy." Said Robin, walking up to him as the targets were being put away, as the rest of the team joined them.

"So, we know you have some fire abilities, anything else you two can think of that's something you can do?" Robin asked the two comic and sci-fi nerds.

"Hhmm." They both started thinking about other heroes from comic and real Superheroes.

"Ah." Exclaimed the Pyro, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"Thought of something BB?" Asked Cyborg.

"Well y-yeah." He said kind of sad. "Its something I've seen someone do before; I'm just wondering if it will still work with fire involved." He explained. Getting confused looks from the team.

He walked a little away from the team to the rocky area near the training ground; from there he kneeled and placed one hand on the ground and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focus.

It took a minute to feel something happening beneath his palm as he felt the fire burning within him slowly push through and break into the ground. With the image of what he wanted to do in his mind, the flame obeyed. First, with digging into any cracks within a metre wide and deep, then making the bottom of the structure hotter, and ready to for its master command.

When Beast Boy felt the completion of the flames task, he commanded it to _push._

While he was doing that, the rest of the team observe him; the only things they could see was the upper top of the ground surrounding Beast Boy started to crack and glow a fiery red, slowly turning black, looking more like molten rock. Then, it started to be raised with Beast Boy in the middle. He created his own flying hovercraft. It was at this moment they figured out the sadness in Beast Boy voice from before.

This kind of move was Terra's way of transportation.

Beast Boy let out a breath of relief when he realized that it was working, he also felt that the flame needed to be fed continuously for it to function. So, he focus the movement of the flame from his hand to his feet, once he was sure enough, he slowly let his hand go and moved to stand up.

"Okay…l think I'm good." After finding his balance and making sure he was still powering his floating device.

"Ahem, well it's a nice thought BB." Said Cyborg, knowing it was tough for the green bean to make a move based upon the fallen titan.

"Thanks Cy." He said. It was true, using this kind of travel reminded him of Terra a lot, it was what she was proud to show off when she could, even though it was a variant of it, like with Raven using her magic to create a disk for when he was tired using his wings or Robin when he couldn't use the R-cycle.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, l think its time for a name!"

Raven raised a brow under her hood. "Really?"

"Well, l can't really just call this guy 'fireman' can l? It's lame, plus there could be other guys that have similar powers just like him, so he should be unique in someway, hence a name."

"Ooh! That is a wonderful idea. A name can bring out one's strength and great character, from fear and respect on my planet." Proclaimed Starfire.

"I like fire-flower." Said Raven, earning an annoyed from said 'fire-flower'.

"I was thinking more of… **Heat-Blast!** "

"Heat-blast; short, and to the point, I like it." Robin said.

"Cool, now-?!" Heat-Blast cut himself off as he sense something in the distance, turning towards the source brought him in the direction of the city.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Asked Robin, the rest of the team, following suit.

"I'm feeling something, more like sensing it…a fire, happening somewhere in the city, l think…downtown?"

 **Beep Beep!**

Just then, the watch's faceplate on his chest started beeping and flashing red, getting faster by the second, as if counting down.

"What the-?" That was all Heat-blast got out before a bright red light engulfed him and suddenly Beast Boy was back to normal.

Hovering metres off the ground on the slab of rock that now no longer had its power source to keep it afloat.

"Oh crap!" And with that, he jump off as the slab began its fast-decent back to the surface.

 **Thump!**

Gasp! "Friend Beast Boy, are you the O.K?" Starfire asked, as she flew over to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Star, now we know that the watch has a time-limit now." If he was counting correctly, the estimation is roughly 20 minutes; looking down at the watch and seeing the faceplate red instead of green indicated that maybe it needed recharging before being active again. _Wonder how long that will take?_

"You said something before you transform back, something about a fire?" Wondered Cyborg

"Oh yeah, there was this feeling inside me, it felt like l could feel the flames started to build and burn brighter, it felt like it was coming from downtown."

 **Bi-Beep Bi-Beep!**

AT that moment Robin's titan communicator went off.

"Trouble!" He shouted out, taking it out and seeing what the emergency was, only to raise his eyes(mask) in surprise before looking at Beast boy and back again. "There's a fire happening downtown that's engulfing a building, some residents are trapped on the upper and middle floors."

The rest of the team turned towards the ani-morph in amazement.

Beast Boy just shrugged. "One with the flame dude."

"We'll have to figure it out later, right now there's trouble. Titans Go!"

With that, Starfire flew over to Cyborg to grab him and fly ahead. While Raven made a platform with her magic for herself, Robin and Beast Boy, right after they all headed downtown to the fire.

 **Author note: To quote one of my favourite movies: 'Work was murder.' And I'm soon going to get started on some other stories in the background and some one-shots. This still will be my focus; updates will just take a little longer to come out (or depending on how big l make the chapter).**

 **Next time: Four Arms? No Problem**


	9. Chapter 9

Gar 10

Chapter 9: Four arms? No problem

 _The following takes place in downtown Jump City, where an apartment building is on fire; smoke is billowing out on random floors and some of the building's residents are coming out and being escorted to waiting ambulances, with fireman going into the building looking for others._

 _Meanwhile, on the street level; a news van rolled up and parked itself beside the building. Coming out of the van; came a typical cameraman with his camera. The person next to him was a woman of Asian decent; with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a light grey work suit with a matching skirt._

 _She did a quick check-up with the crew and her hair, and once she got the go ahead from her cameraman that they were live; she began._

"Good Morning, I'm Valerie Vale with Jump City News; I'm here downtown where a fire has suddenly taken an apartment complex, as you can see behind me firefighter have already arrived at the scene and started evacuating residents. However, getting to the upper levels has proved to be difficult, as fallen concrete has blocked off the entrances through the stairways. The men are calling for better equipment, but it is not determined when they'll arrive in time."

Just then.

"Look! It's the Titans!"

Hearing those words made people look up into the sky, trying the get a glimpse of their heroes.

Sure enough, the first people they saw was the cybernetic hero Cyborg being carried by the alien warrior princess Starfire.

Right behind them, riding on a black disk made of something obsidian was the dark blue caped heroine Raven, the caped crusaders sidekick Robin and…

"It's Beast Boy!"

"Dad, look its Beast Boy, he's back!"

"Yayyy!"

"From what l can hear from the crowd and from my own eyes, l can confirm that the Titan 'Beast Boy' is indeed back from his three months hiatus, rumors had it he quit the team or had fallen ill. It seems now those thoughts can be put to rest. Looks like we'll see the full Teen Titans team in action once again." Valerie Vale declared.

OoOoOoO

 _Up in the air_

"Cyborg, what do you see?" Asked Robin.

"I'm scanning." Cyborg declared, his cybernetic eye glowing red as he scanned the building for human shapes and heartbeats and structural damage within the building.

"Both stairways each side have structural damage and collapses on themselves, firefighters are going out to the floors, up to 1-6, but 7-12 are blocked off; they called for better equipment, but since its downtown I'll take longer to get here."

"Not an option. Here's the plan; Cyborg, you're on the ground, l want you to search the upper levels and navigate the rest of us to their trapped location. Starfire; get floors 12 and 11, Raven, tenth and ninth, me and Beast Boy will get the eighth and seventh each. Always keep your comms on, if you need help. Call it in, got it?"

"Got it!"

He then turned to Beast Boy. Even though he said before he was fine and, also the training he was going through earlier today; this was a real-life situation with real people on the line if they fail. So, Robin really needed to know from him…

"You got this?"

Beast boy looked over, seeing the building engulfed in flames, slowly burning up, he could hear the cries of his name from the kids and adults below, but also the whimpers and cries of fear from inside. He could feel the familiar adrenaline he got when an alert of this magnitude came to them. And he, having the power to do something, to save someone, he would.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?" Turning to at Robin in the eyes; without any doubt, fear or hesitation, but with overwhelming confidence and determination. "I got this."

Robin gave him a quick smile before putting back his serious expression.

"Alright then, Titans Go!"

oOoOoOo

The plan was working smoothly so far. With Cyborg on the ground using his scope to find anyone on the top floors and contacting his teammates to their location. Starfire got the people who made it to the roof first, carrying around 5 people to the ground at a time, before going back up for more.

Raven's method of rescue; was using her soul-self to shield against the fire and surround the civilians with it to get them to safety. Though, they would come out of it shivering and a little confused, it was a small price to pay from being saved from a burning building. And since it was a short teleportation, she only lost a small amount of energy.

Robin's way was like his mentor, using his whatever-proof cape to keep the flames at bay and help people with his grappling hook or helping them jump off the building and onto the trampoline waiting below to the firefighters.

Beast Boy used a combination of his animal forms to get through the flames; using the echo-location of a bat to find anyone on his floor, speed of a cheetah to race across the hall, an armadillo to roll through blocked concrete, and used the strength of a gorilla to push aside rubble to get to the people and lead them to the trampoline, even if he got burns on his hands from touching it.

Once he double checked his floor for anyone else, he flew back towards the ground as a seagull to help anyone else in need.

"Samantha!"

"Billy!"

He turned towards the sound and found a married African American couple, and an older man who had slightly greying hair, sweatpants and a wifebeater, they were both being held back from the building by police.

"Ma'am, you can't go back in there."

"You don't understand, my daughter is in there!" The woman cried out hysterically, her eyes never leaving the building that was her home.

"Ma'am, are you sure?"

"Yes, we are." Replied the husband. "She was playing around the area with her friends when the fire started, she must've gone back in to get her stuff rabbit. The only time she ever leaves without it is with her friends."

"My nephew, Billy must've gone up there with her to keep her safe, he stands up for the little ones." Said the now-identified Uncle, feeling just as worried for his nephew, he was the only family he had left in the world.

"I'm sorry, but l can't in good faith, let you back in there while the building is a blazing inferno."

The highly stress out mother, was about ready to punch the officer in the face and run in to get her baby, when she spotted one of the local heroes walking towards them and listening in.

"Please!" She pleated. Hers eyes locking with his, desperate for help to save her little girl. "Please, save them."

"What floor?" Beast Boy asked. Turning and running back towards the building, trusting his hearing to hear them over the flames and crowd.

"One the sixth floor; room 607, front window!" Shouted what sounded like Billy's uncle. "Billy's a smart kid. If anything, they should be hiding in the bathtub to keep away from the fire!"

"Got it!" Shouted Beast Boy before transforming into a Golden Eagle, the world's second fastest bird to quickly gain attitude, once finding the floor and seeing the glass window was partially intact. He flapped harder and aligned himself with the opening, transforming smaller into a Peregrine falcon and flying through the crack.

Once inside, he transformed back and took out his communicator. "Cy, I'm on the sixth-floor east side, do you see any signatures, kid size?"

"Gimme a moment." Was the reply he got. "…Got em, two kids around your location, looks like they're in some bathroom."

"Thanks." He said, before hanging, and running towards the bathroom. He could hear the whimpering of a girl and a boy trying to console her with confidence, but with an undertone of fear in his voice. He noticed that the smoke wasn't getting into the room; something was blocking the bottom of the door, most likely a wet towel.

" _Smart kid."_ He thought.

"Billy, Samantha, are you guys O.K!?" He shouted through the door.

"Y-yes, were O.K!" * **cough cough*** Came the reply from the boy, however with the cough he was hearing, some of the smoke must have gotten in before they bloke it.

" _I need to get them out of here before they inhale to much smoke. And the door handle is to hot to touch."_ He thought. "Alright guys, l need you to both to duck inside the tub, as low as you can. I'm going to kick the door down to you guys out of there!"

"OK!"

" _I need to make l use the right amount of force; to much, l could hurt them, to little and l can sprain my ankle."_ Backing away from the door and steeled himself for a charge. "You ready!?

"We're ready!"

"Alright, here l come." Before taking a one-step charge, putting power not only to his knee, but also into his lower back to even it out and balance the energy.

 **BAM!**

 **Clack!**

The door slammed down into the ground, with a foot-space to spar from the tub. He hurried to the tub and looked down. In it, he found a boy that looked to be twelve. He had black wavy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a white stripe running down it and blue pants. The girl was wearing dark blue jeans and a red top, she had dark brown eyes and her long-braided hair in a low ponytail. Each of them had a wet cloth around their nose and mouth to delay smoke inhalation.

"You two O.K?" He asked, Getting a nod from both. "Alright, l'm going to get you two out of here; once we get to the hallway, stay close to me and stay low to the ground, once we get to the window, l can lower you out to the firefighters below. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied, as they got out of the tub and began to follow him out, taking his advice and staying low to the ground, as they followed him on either side. The kids got lucky; the fire haven't reached inside the apartment yet, making the smoke the only thing to made it through, darkening the apartment to a dangerous degree.

" _So far, so good."_ He thought as he led them towards the living room and to the window.

 **Crack!**

At that sound, they all froze, knowing what it was, but not where it came from, each of them started to slowly look around in their surrounding, tying to pinpoint where exactly it came from.

 **Crack! Crack!**

It wasn't until Beast Boy noticing dust starting to fall in front of his face, that he realized where it was coming from. Snapping his neck upwards, he spotted the spider-web of cracks, forming on the ceiling and spreading in all directions. Smoke, making it hard to see to the normal eye.

 **CRACK!**

"GET DOWN!"

Immediately after those words, the ceiling started to collapse upon them, quickly the kids hit the ground, Billy protecting Samantha with his body, waiting to be crushed by the slab of concrete.

Only to not feel anything.

Opening his eyes in confusion, he look up in surprise to see the hero Beast boy, holding up the piece of concrete with his bare hands. He could almost see the tension and determination on his face and in his eyes as he struggled to keep it away from them. Billy was wondering why he didn't just transform.

The reason for that, was because Beast Boy needed a moment to concentrate on the form he needed. But he couldn't, because it was taking all his concentration to push the rubble away from them, it also didn't help that the slab was getting hotter by the second, burning his hands in the process though his gloves were taking some of the pain away, but it wouldn't last long. It also didn't help that the hole brought down fire from the seventh floor, bringing in more smoke for them to inhale.

Beast Boy needed to think fast, Cyborg might have seen his predicament and send help, but it might take to long, plus he had no way of knowing without his communicator, not to mention his strength will give out soon. He needed a plan, and fast.

" _I need to get this slab off me and get the kids out of here, but l can't transform; it's taking all my concentration not to cough out a lung from all this smoke that I'm inhaling."_ He could the kids' coughing getting worse by the second, he had to act fast, or it would be to late. _"If only l was stronger."_

 _ **Beep Beep!**_

" **!"**

He sent a quick glance at is wrist, to find that his alien watch that has been red before, has turned green again.

It was recharged!

" _Talk about timing!"_ He thought. _"The only problem is, that l can't touch it. Taking my hand off this thing and it crushes us."_ He needed help, and the only help he had now was a scared little girl and a young courageous kid, who were both coughing on thick black smoke. _"No choice."_

"B-Billy, can you hear me?" ***cough cough***

Coughing in return, Billy lifted his head and opening his eyes to look up at him, though a little blurry in the smoke, he could still see general outline. "I-I'm here."

"I need you to do something for me." He said. "See my glowing watch?" He asked, getting a nod. "I need you to get a whole of it, when you do, you'll see it light up and see pictures inside; l need you to pick a picture that looks strong, strong enough to get us out of here. I know its dangerous, but right now, its our best shot. I need you to be brave and do this, let me know when you find one."

Billy was scared, he did not think any of this was going today; from playing with his friends, to helping to keep one of his friends alive in the fire. No matter what's happening in his life, he always had his courage to stand up for himself and for those he cared about. This wasn't any different.

"B-billy?" Whimpered Samantha; frightened out of her mind, she didn't want to be here, it was too hot in the room and the smoke was making hard to breath. She wanted her mom and dad to hold her, and Mr. Wabbit was not making her feel any safer.

"It'll be alright Sam, l'll be right back." Consoled Billy, before he slowly went towards the green glowing object that was Beast Boy watch. He made sure not to reach to overhead, otherwise he could burn himself. Once there, he touch it and it let out a beeping sound, before the faceplate pushed upwards and started to show a picture of something.

" _I'm getting a distinct feeling that this thing is small."_ He thought before twisting. _"To hairy."_ **Twist** _"To weird looking."_ **Twist** _"Is that a plant?"_ **Twist** _"Oh?"_ This is where he spotted one. This picture showed a dark outline a large humanoid figure with three toes and large legs. The most outstanding thing about it, was that it had four arms in total; two muscular arms on each side of its body. _"He'll work"_

"I found someone!" ***cough***

"Great! * **Cough cough*** " Beast Boy could feel his muscles screaming at him to let them take a break, they weren't going to hold out for much longer! **"** Now, l want you to close your eyes and push down on the watch when l say go, O.K?" Seeing a nod, he continued. "Alright on three: 1…2…3!

Billy closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the watch. The last thing he saw beneath his eyelids was a great flash of green light.

_Gar 10_

Cyborg was getting worried about Beast Boy.

After confirming on where the children were located to him, he turned his attention back to the others to help them get the other civilians out of the building. After six gone by, and the others were getting the last out. He noticed that Beast Boy still hadn't shown up with the kids. He could hear the mother getting more desperate as she saw more people coming out of the building. So, Cyborg turned his eyes back to the sixth floor.

He did not like what he saw.

It looked like the seventh floor caved in itself and fell into the sixth, right on top of Beast Boy and the kids, He could see Beast Boy struggling to push against a slab of concrete over his head, it must have got to him before he could transform.

He immediately called for help. "Guys, bad news; BB's caught in under some rubble with a couple of kids on the sixth floor. Smoke and fire are surrounding them from the seventh. I don't know how long they've been breathing it in."

News got worse when the team couldn't respond, looking back to the building reveal Robin, helping a family of four safely down to ground. Starfire was inside the Eleventh floor, getting someone who was trapped under collapse debris, and Raven was using her magic to move debris that was trapping two kids in a wardrobe closet.

There was nothing anyone of them could do for him right now.

Cyborg was about to call over one of the firefighters to help him out, when a great big flash green light enveloped the sixth-floor room.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone tried to figure out what they just saw.

 **CRASH!**

 **THUMP!**

Until, suddenly, the window on that floor exploded outwards as something big and red flew out of it. Luckily, the ground around the area was already cleared of people, as the form landed, causing a miniature earthquake around the people.

When the figure rouse up to its full height, it stood a whopping twelve feet; it had three toes on each foot, wore black pants, wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a black strip going up the middle, going around its collarbone and ending at the ends of the shirt. The skin that was showing was a solid red. His head bald with a black streak between his four eyes, starting from where its nose would be, going over its head and down its back.

Being in Jump City, people were used to heroes and villain having different skin tones and being genders (they had creatures made a rock, lightning, and slug for Pete's sake!) What they were not used to seeing was a being with two extra arms on each side, four very **muscular** arms. Its two upper arms were empty, its lower ones…

"Samantha!"

"Billy!"

The two children were tuck securely in its arms, coughing but alive. After its landing, the alien immediately began moving to one of the available ambulances. Samantha's mother began trying to push through the yellow tape and through the officers holding her back. The father and Billy's uncle also wanted to go, but they also knew that this alien was far stronger than them with extra arms to boot, until they all heard a male booming gruffy commanding voice.

"These kids need oxygen, now." He commanded, laying the kids down gently as to not further agitate them in the back of the truck, as one of the attending straps them both with oxygen mask and covered them in a thick blanket. The red giant then turned his attention towards the families of the young, freezing them in their tracks as his four eyes yellow gaze, slowly moved from them to the officers holding them back. "Let them through."

The three officers looked at one another, not sure what to do in this situation when being spoken from figure double their size.

"It's okay…" Cyborg walked to the officers and the family. "Let them go." Getting the go-ahead from one of the heroes, they let the families go. The three started running towards the truck in tears of joy that their daughter and nephew were safe.

Cyborg slowly approach the giant figure, already having a good guess on who it was, after seeing a familiar faceplate on his left shoulder.

"So, new alien form I'm guessing?" He asked sarcastically.

A smug grin started to form on the face, as he cross his upper arms and put his lower ones on his hips. "Yup."

Cyborg raised a brow in return. "Already got a name pick out?"

The smugness turned cocky and he then started to flex all four of his muscles in regular 'muscle man' poses. "Duh."

It took Cyborg to deduce what it was as he continued flexing, be breaking out in highly amused chuckles. "Really, 'Four Arms'?"

"Short, sweet and to the point."

"Eh, its your call BB. Just let one of us name the next one." Smiling, he raise his hand for fist-bump.

"Deal." Smile back and returning the pound. Getting Cyborg to wince and shake his hand to get feeling back.

Minutes later, the rest of the Titans joined them after completing their task in evacuating all the residences from the top floors of the building.

"Beast Boy?" Robin questioned as he approached the two.

"I'm Four Arms now."

"OH! You are a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. They are a strong warrior race much like that of Tamaraneans and live for the glory of fighting." Gushed Starfire, as she flew around and examined Beast Boy's new form.

Raven silently observed him, looking him up and down if any of his burns transfer over. "You feeling okay?

He nodded. "Yeah, turned out, this form is resistant to intense heat, plus the extra arms and strength really came in handy with getting the slab off and getting the kids out."

Robin then turned his Cyborg. "What's the ETA on the extra hoses and help?"

"Due to morning traffic, its gonna take another ten minutes for them to get here." Replied the concerned cyborg.

"Its to long." Robin said in concern, as he turned towards the building, the intense fire still growing. "There's not going to be much to save in another five at this rate."

"I got an idea." Came from the unexpected baritone voice of their transformed teammate as they turned to look at him, starring at his hands. He then turned to Cyborg. "Did they evacuate the building behind this one?" He asked.

"Yeah, there was a risk the fire could jump ship based on the intensity. Why?"

Four Arms grinned. "Then get everyone to get behind me and away from the building, this is gonna be loud and cause some damage."

Robin did not like the sound of that.

Two minutes later, the people and vehicles were moved back and away. The only one left was Four Arms standing in front of the building.

" _Hopes this works"_ Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms as far as he could.

Starfire, more knowledgeable with this species, widened her eyes, recognized this gesture yelled out to everyone. "Everybody hit the gravel!"

With great speed, Four Arms brought his hands together.

 **BOOM!**

He had created a low-level sonic clap towards the building, shattering windows, but also snuffing the flames out before they could spread with the more oxygenated air. The drawback was that it also shattered windows on cars and some of the windows on the building behind it.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, people slowly opened their eyes to their home, while darkened by flames, was still intact. Minus the windows for the front.

The people around slowly turned their attention back to the red hulking figure. One hand rubbing the back of his head, another rubbing under where his nose would be, and the last two on his hips.

"Hehehe…Four Arms smash."

Robin let out an annoyed huff. "The mayors' not going to like this." Before developing a thoughtful expression. "You know, I think l actually read that comic series."

OoOoOoO

" _This is Valerie Vale, and your eyes are not deceiving you."_

"Ma'am." A female, wearing an all-black uniform, the words in red in all caps 'CADMUS' was sitting in front of a computer, surrounded by other people dressed similarly to her; each with their computers with different assignments tasked to them by their boss.

Said boss was right behind her, on a balcony overlooking them all. When hearing the voice, she looked over on who called her. "What is it?"

"Information regarding the alien artifact that dropped down three months ago."

This got her interest. "Put it on the big screen."

"Yes Ma'am." A few seconds of typing and the giant screen change video show the seen of Four Arms jumping from the burning building with two kids in his hands.

Amanda Waller 's eyes narrowed as she observed the alien figure and the strange device on its shoulder. "So, there you are."

OoOoOoO

" _From what was mysterious fire happening downtown, our local heroes arrived at the scene to help out. Things were going smoothly with evacuations, until two kids were reported trapped on the sixth floor. Resident hero Beast Boy, who has been MIA for the last three months, rushed to the floor, where moments later the seventh-floor collapse upon them. Then suddenly with a flash of green light, a large red figure appeared in with the children in tow. This figure then put out the fires with a single mighty clap! The only damage sustain was broken glass and fire related. It was later reviled, that this figure was actually Beast Boy himself!"_

 _ **Somewhere in a rust bucket in the middle of Arizona**_

"Sounds like the guy woke up and is already holding is own with the Omnitrix."

Ben Tennyson was in his home away from home, just finishing a deal with his grandpa max and his partner Rook with a peace negotiation with Mole people, _actual_ mole people. He was still getting use to seeing things far out of the ordinary, even if he did live in a world of super powered beings.

"That sounds reassuring, he reminds me of you a lot, I was getting a little worried."

"Indeed, for as long as l have known Ben, he is well known to think second and do action first, causing many problems for either me, you or anyone else to help him clean up."

"Hey!" Whined Ben, turning back towards his grandpa and his partner-in-crime Rook. "I'm not that bad."

They both stared at him for a second, before turning towards each other and bursting out laughing.

Ben crossed his arms and pouted, before turning back towards the t.v. " _Julie would back me up on this…maybe."_

OoOoOoO

" _Could this be why the resident shifter has been out for the last three months? Training his body and discovering new shapes to explore? Jump City is just waiting to find out. This has been Valerie Vale, Jump City News."_

"Freeze that image!"

The picture on the screen froze with the image of Four Arms clapping his hands to create a sound wave. A looming figure stalked towards the screen, reaching up with his green hands and brown gloves, red criss-crossing scars going up its arms. Its red eyes narrowing on the picture of what it longed to have.

"My Omnitrix." Turning to one of its subordinates, he ordered. "I need more information, send in the machines…and call the bounty hunters. Its time for a hunt."

 **Author note: Finally done, did not think it would take this long to write this up. But I'm so glad it turned out well. Now that its out of the way, I can focus ON my 'Goblin Slayer one-shot (Probably gonna put it under the 'One Goblin' story and keep adding on to it). Then, get started on 'Li-Li Bizarre Adventure: Super Smash Brothers'. Assigning roles to characteristics in the smash universe (which is a lot!). I promise at least a chapter or two every month when l can. *Fingers crossed***

 **Next time: A Zoologist By Any Other Name**


	10. Chapter 10

Gar 10

Chapter 10

A Hunting We Will Go

 **Author note: So, I didn't yet update my JoJo/Smash story yet, but I plan to do just that shortly after finishing this first arc, plus another one-shot for 'One Goblin' (And a lot more references) for the titles.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Cartoon Network. (Waluigi 'Wah)**

These last couple of days have been a blur for the Titans, mainly for Beast Boy, as he now had to face an enemy he and the rest of the team had no sure-fire way of stopping.

The media.

Ever since the fire that happened last week; any and every type of media export have been trying to find a way to approach the emerald titan; from e-mails to text(which Robin and Cyborg were trying to find out how they got their personalize numbers), to even some hungry young reporters fake being in an emergency just to try and talk to him.

A call to the news building and talk to the mayor from Robin, stomped out that fire before it got a chance to spread.

During that week, since crime was running slow, Robin got Cyborg and Starfire to help Beast Boy try and find out what other kind of alien creatures he had in his watch.

Starfire was ecstatic to put her knowledge of the known universe at work and maybe learn more about a few new species she hasn't encountered; while Cyborg was more interested in what kind of pranks he and his best buddy could come up with.

Beast Boy himself, was basking in, in his mind his hour of fame. As a former star (who was trying to make sure his friends **never** find out about), he knew that he was the cities' newest gossip for maybe about another week, until something new pops up. So, he'll enjoy his time in the spotlight for now.

He was in the living room, scrolling through social media, he stayed anonymous just to be safe. He was reading some comments about his saving of the kids awhile back, until he came across a comment that made him frown.

' _Now that Beast Boy's back, maybe he could find out who is kidnapping the animals at the zoo? My daughter is really worried about Alex the Lion. He's her favourite.'_

" _Animals are getting kidnapped?"_ He immediately typed in a search to get more information. Apparently, several of the animals such as frogs, spiders, zebras and gorillas were all missing for about three weeks now, right before he woke up. The Police were investigating, and someone claimed they even saw Robin trying to find clues. So far, the only lead they could come up with was on the zoo's cameras, was that the animals themselves got out of their areas and then travelled the to the same destination.

The only reason they lost where they were heading was because that someone hacked into the camera feed and erased the footage.

Beast Boy got up and went to search for Robin. He could only think of three places on where he could be right now: first would be in his office, where he spends about 70 percent, next place would be the gym, in his never ending quest to get the upper hand against Slade (who was dead, but considering how many times heroes and villains never stay that way, none of the titans were holding their breath). The last place would be in the garage with Cyborg working on his R-Cycle.

It just so happens, is first guess was spot on as he reached Robin's office and gave it a knock. Soon having the door _swish_ open and finding the traffic coloured hero hunched over a case.

"Hey Rob, you got a sec?" Asked Beast Boy, after the door _swished_ close behind him and he stepped closer to him.

Robin was overlooking an on-going case file that still eluded him; the missing Fisherman couple, ever since the team brought Beast Boy back to the tower those weeks ago, the two have been gone with barley any trace. Their restaurant was closed until further notice and friends and family had no idea where they could have gone.

"Any leads?" He asked, looking over Robin's shoulders and reading the file, a picture of Jack and his wife and plumber truck parked in front of their building.

Robin sighed, putting the case file down to rub his forehead to get rid of the oncoming tension he could feel forming. "None, and the only lead that the police and I could find was just 20 minutes before they disappeared, this plumber truck went to fix their kitchen sink."

Beast Boy picked up the picture and the read the name on the side of the van. "Plumbers IG? Bet there top spot search on the internet." He joked. Getting a slight smile from Robin, before turning to his green teammate.

"You needed something?"

"Oh, yeah." He replied, putting back the picture. "Its about the case involving the missing zoo animals."

"Ah that one." Robin said, reaching into his filing cabinet beside his desk to the 'on-going' cabinet and getting it out. "That one is stumping me almost as much as this one. The night shift crew explained that the animals were acting irregularly, none displaying their personality quirks. I theorize that they were somehow being hypnotized and being lead someone. It's a stretch, but it's the only explanation l could think of that explains why the pigeons in the area conveniently covered or destroyed the security cameras."

"And how goes the search?"

"The police were using search dogs, trying to pick up any of their scents but well, in this city all their scents were mixed around and they lost them."

"…Why not let me take a crack at it?"

Robin was expecting him to have an interest in the case, but it still surprised him how much Beast Boy was changing bit by bit ever since he woke. Before, he would ask if he could tag along and see of he could find anything. Now, he wanted to take point and find clues only he could find. Robin could see he was starting to show leadership skills; making Robin wonder for the second time if Beast Boy have ever been on a team before he became a Titan.

But he was a little lost on how. "The police were using bloodhounds to track them; is there any other animal you can transform into get better results?"

"There are, but l doubt they can get anything different. However, I think l know just the guy to bring home the tofu bacon." He said proudly.

Robin raised a brow. "Really, who…" He trailed off as his went to the glowing green watch on his teammate's wrist. His eyes narrowing as he returned his gaze to his now sheepish friend. "You've been playing with it have you?"

"Dude, you make it sound like l just discovered puberty." He joked, trying to break the ice; only getting an unamused look. He quickly hurried on. "Starfire was with me the whole time; she's the only one that knows some of these aliens, and some knowledge about, including one that has a unique way of tracking."

Hmm…alright. Take her with you, in case you find anything, and if you do; call us to confirm and make sure to turn on your tracker so you we can find you."

Beast Boy's face lit with joy, this would be his first semi-solo case, in a category he was good at, and it was to save animal, right up his alley.

"Ay ay captain." He saluted jokingly, before turning around to leave and tell Starfire the news.

"Beast Boy." He stopped and turn back to Robin, who gave him a slight grin. "Good luck."

He gave him a confidant one back. "I won't let you down." Before exiting the room.

OoOoOo

Twenty minutes later, Beast Boy as a hawk with Starfire beside him flew in the direction of the Jump City' Zoo, where they could see a sign that read " **Closed until further Notice."** The manager and main caretaker were seen upfront waiting after receiving a call from him before hand. As he and Starfire landed, the two went up to meet them.

"Beast Boy. Glad to see out and about again. The zoos just hasn't been the same without your visit." The Caretaker said, shaking Beast Boy's hand with a warm greeting.

"Thanks Eric." Chuckled Beast Boy, before turning to the manager. "And its good to see you too Mr. Matthews. I would like to say I came here with good vibes, but if anything, l want to bring back good news. Anything new"

"Sadly no." Sighed Eric, looking sadden. "Thankfully we didn't lose everyone since the incident, we still have no clue where they are, what's worse; is that the mated mammals are slowly getting more depress without there mate around."

Beast Boy wince, ears going down behind him. His mind going back to the last time he was here, remembering a certain pregnant lioness. "Kaila?"

Eric nodded. "She and Alex got three cubs: two boys and a girl, barley got a week together before the animals started disappearing. My guess is a mother's instinct to stay near her offspring helped Kalia stay within the place instead of following her mate. Only she and another lioness are within the zone, the other two followed after Alex."

"Can l see her?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Of course. Seeing you just might be the thing to lift her spirit up." With that, he turn and lead the small group towards the lion enclosure near the back. On the way there, both Starfire and Beast Boy saw for themselves how bare the place looked with most of the animals gone. He could even feel some of the other animals' mood, being lonely or confused on why their friends or companion were missing.

They soon arrived at the enclosure, the large inside to hold the three lioness and the male within. The place was surrounded with plant life with trees standing tall and providing shade; a small lake surrounded the place, with an assortment of fish swimming inside. Rocks were placed in a variety of areas, providing a hot slab for them to enjoy and another made into a large cave for sleeping. Using his vision, Beast Boy could make out a body laying on its side, its back turn towards the cave entrance, and another lioness staying guard near her.

Without any hesitation, Beast Boy jumped over the rail and landed within the enclosure, staying still until he was sure one of the them was aware of his presence, before he started his slow walk towards the cave.

 **Grrrr!**

Within a few steps, Kalia's watcher made her steady approach to the new figure in their home.

With her coming, Beast Boy slowly lowered himself to all fours until he was eye-level with the feline and let out a high growl in greeting, making the lioness pause, until she sniffed the individual and recognized his scent and lowered her guard. She then trotted over to him and began to softly rub her head against his, welcoming him as a member of their pack, with Beast Boy returning it with a warm purr between them. "Hey Nadine."

After reintroductions were met, Nadine grabbed onto Beast Boy's sleeve and dragged him back to the cave where Kalia was.

Said lioness was laying on her side while her young were breastfeeding. She raised her head to the new presence in the cave before also recognizing his scent. Joy slowly coming back to her eyes as she eyed her old friend's face.

They batted heads and nipped each other in greeting, before Beast Boy turned his attention to her newborn cubs. Like Eric said, there were three of them a girl and two boys, from what he could see, the girl was the eldest one being born first and the two boys looked identical, making them twins. They looked to be about a week and a half old in age. The Cubs were still blind and would be until maybe the fourth week, trusting their nose to guide them to where there mother and food was.

With the addition of the new scent in the cave, the cubs were intrigued. The new person smelled like a fellow lion, but it also smell some of the other animals around their home, and others they didn't know about. Since their mother wasn't worried or being hostile, they decide to not worry either.

Seeing them so close brought a smile to Beast Boy's face. He remembered when the lions were first brought in and were weary with their new environment when the zoo brought them to the city, and out of any poacher's hand. The zoo brought him in to help with the transition and to make the animals feel safe and comfortable. It took some time, but he was able to gain their trust and even became an honorary part of the pack.

As he turned his attention back to Kalia, he could see the worry behind her eyes about her mate, but she was going strong for her children, with Nadine around for extra protection.

Beast Boy let a small series of growls and yipps.

' _I Find Mate'_

Kalia purred in gratitude, having no doubt one she called family be unable to find another.

With a small smile on his face, Beast Boy rose up to his feet and started to make his way out of the cave, passing by Nadine near the entrance.

"Keep doing what your doing."

He got a tail flick back.

Once he got out in the open, he figured here was a good place to start his search. According to Starfire; the alien race he was going to use exceled at tracking to make up for their lack of sight and had enhanced physical prowess and durability. It should be able to single out the scent that he wanted to find, and considering he was basically surrounded by it, it should be easier.

Before transforming, he turned back to the cave, where Nadine was watching him curiously. He made a gesture of him covering his face with his arm a few times, wanting her to cover her own. When she got the meaning she did just that to avoid going blind. Once he was sure her eyes were covered, he slapped down the watch.

When using the watch, each transformation started out the same, he could feel the D.N.A start to course through his veins from his arm to the rest of his body, but this one was different; his arm started bulging with muscle and worked its way to his head.

The first thing to change was his sight; going from black and white to just black, after that the rest of the change was through feel. His back arched and chest expanded to accommodate. His legs bent into muscular appendages like a dog. His arms grew in length and muscle and his hands turned into paws. The lower part of his jaw grew to a slight underbite as fangs sharpen and denser. The last thing was his fur; a bright set of orange sprouted all around him, creating a thick coat of defence and a few quills sprouting from his forearms.

He was now, what Cyborg had named him: Wildmutt.

Nadine didn't know what had happen to their pack member; one second he was gesturing for her to cover her eyes, then there was a bright green light, next there was a big orange creature where he was last. She was also confused by its scent, it smelled like the changeling, yet not.

' _It's me.'_ Beast Boy replied, getting a shock look from her, after that he concentrated. On the side of his face, his fur shifted about, reviling gill-looking feeler he used to breath and 'see' and then he took a deep breath.

Instantly, the world around him became sharper, the scent of every breathing creature showed up to him in color; the lions a shade of yellowish gold, Eric and the director each a different shade of brown, and Starfire, funny enough was a mixture of bright green and dark pink. But the scent he was looking for was Alex's.

" _There!"_ He found it, his was a color of yellowish-brown gold, it was all around the enclosure, but a then one led right out of through the security door, mostly likely from one of the gorillas opening it for him of the scent he got for there was right.

With one strong leap, he made it back to the others. The zookeepers were surprised by his change, sure they saw it on T.V, but seeing it up close was another story.

With another sniff, he could now see Alex's and the gorillas joining the others and leaving the zoo undetected.

"You have found the trail?" Asked Starfire.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

Its time to go hunting.


End file.
